


Primrose [Undead Souls]

by itscoolbabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??????, Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Character Death, F/M, Graphic description of torture, Heavy Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lied about the fluff and crack, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Langst, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presumed Dead, Someone help Shiro, Top Shiro (Voltron), but like- not really, but there is also plot, coran is the best not-uncle, help me, help them, im so so so sorry, lance is a ghost, lance is also a witch?, mostly my twisted way of being poetic, projecting through lance, some crack and fluff, there is some, they all live in one big house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/itscoolbabe
Summary: Everyone knew that the house was haunted. Did anyone give a shit? No. Why? Because no one ever complained about the ghost living there. He was nice and friendly and really good looking.Hunk knew this because he's been friends with the ghost since he was a small child. And now he not only has to deal with his ghost friend but also his other alive friends. And it would really help if Lance stopped trying to get with one of his living, breathing friends.But god damn, if Hunk didn't secretly hope Lance got dicked down good.or(Where everyone but Lance is alive. And Lance likes to talk with people, is lonely and has fallen in love. Maybe too soon. His heart with ache and his life will forever change)Tittle changed from Undead Souls to Primrose





	1. Chapter 1

There is an old house in the outskirts of a nice neighborhood, it’s old. Like really fucking old. One of the first houses to be built on that plot of land. It’s been renovated, there’s working electricity, running water, a shit ton of rooms, and a shit ton of bathrooms. Calling it a house isn’t right- a humble mansion suits the place better. 

The people who live in the neighborhood know the place as the ‘house where everyone has had a nice stay even though it’s fucking haunted.’ It being haunted isn’t a rumor, it’s fact. Hard, concrete fact. And no one gives two flying shits. Because at least two people end up befriending the really nice, and really good looking ghost (or so they’ve heard). Even though the ghost is nice and doesn’t really care about what you do to the place, as long as you don’t take it down and destroy it. There is a catch to things. No one goes into the basement (except for a lucky few). Not the _basement_ , but **the** basement.

No one’s been there- well that was until some cute little kid came along and became best friends with the ghost. Hunk was the kids' name

Mrs. King. The lady that lived there was good friends with Hunk’s mom, they often sat down and talked, and because Hunk didn’t have any friends his age he was left to wonder the old big house. While walking into a room he found a man sitting at a grand piano. He had brown hair and was wearing a loose white long sleeve shirt, there were strings hanging off two flaps of the shirt were the shirt had a ‘V’ cut in it. The man’s pants were black and reached his ankles, he was also barefoot. 

The mystery man was looking at piano keys, seeming to not notice a very confused little Hunk at the door. “Excuse me Mr. but why are you not wearing any shoes?” 

The man jumped at the sound of Hunks voice, turning to look at him Hunk was able to see his features, really pretty blue eyes, softly curled brown hair. His skin was lighter than Hunks. “It’s ‘cause I don’t have any.” He simply said as his stiff posture loosened and he slumped. 

Hunk scrunched up his nose in confusion, the man saw this and chuckled softly. “Who doesn’t have shoes?”

The man stood up and grinned, “me.” He said as he walked towards Hunk, stopping when he was in front of the boy and bent down to his height. “Name’s Lance, what’s yours?”

Now that the man was closer Hunk was able to see that he wasn’t completely there, he was sort of see-through and had a soft blue glow about him. “M’ name’s Hunk Garret! Nice to meet ya’”

Mr. Lance smiled nice and bright at his introduction. Huck decided that day that he would always try to keep Mr. Lance’s smile on his face because he looked really pretty like that. Happy.

* * *

10 years. Hunk spent ten years going into the house and talking to Lance. The only reason he stopped was that he had to go to a boarding school, it was a high school/university situation. Mrs. King (or Nanna King) kept assuring him that she would take good care of Lance. She was the only other person than Hunk to have gone down to the basement (they went down together, but nothing stuck). Hunk’s mom knew about Lance, they’ve bonded over ways to keep flowers happy and healthy. 

“Don’t worry man!” Lance was sitting on the dining table as Hunk nervously ate the apple pie Nanna King made, “I’ll be fine- have Nanna to keep me company!” Said Nanna was busy making something for lunch. 

When she turned around the two boys were able to see the disgruntled expression on her very youthful face. “Get off the table, Lance! Ghost or not I don’t want your ass on where we eat food.” She had given up throwing things the first few times they’ve gone through Lance.

Hunk huffed while setting his fork down, “I’m not really worried about you- I know you know how to handle yourself. Centuries of living and all that. I’m more worried about myself- and that’s messed up cause I’m the one leaving!” There were tears at the edge of Hunks eyes.

Shaking his head Lance clicked his tongue. The ghost turned to look at Nanna King who just rolled her eyes endearingly. “Don’t worry about it, bro! Who wouldn’t love you? You’re perfect!” Lance twirled in his place beside the table and Hunk. The teen laughed, Lance was never-ending endearing.

“Okay.” Hunk would try for Lance, “I’ll make the most awesome of friends!.” He shoved a piece of pie into his mouth, eyebrows furrowing in determination while he chewed the treat.

Nanna King turned around, eyes soft. “If someone does something to you, anything at all! You tell my granddaughter! Got it?” Hunk nodded, still eating the pie.

* * *

“So...Hunk...that one friend of yours? The one you wouldn’t shut up about when we first started school.” Hunk looked up from his texted book to look at Pidge. “What happened to him? Haven’t heard from him in a while.”

Everyone at their table stopped doing what they were busy with and instead took up the task to stare at Hunk waiting for an answer. “Well…” The big man scratched the back of his neck. 

Keith scoffed from beside Pidge, “don’t tell me doesn’t talk to you anymore, the dick,” the smaller man looked off to the side while he adjusted the book on his lap.

Shiro shook his head at the crude words from his friend, Pidge just shrugged. As if what Keith had said was true and Hunk wasn’t the only person who knew Lance.

“Um. No, actually.” The attention was back on Hunk, “we kept in touch up until six months ago.” Keith arched an eyebrow as if Hunk was just proving his point. “His Nanna got sick and he had to take care of her,” Nanna King _technically_ was Lance's grandma, “she passed away not that long ago actually.” Suddenly Keith’s distasteful expression fell and both Pidge and Shiro froze. 

Everyone knew that Lance’s Nanna was actually Allura’s grandma, which also meant that she was Hunk’s Nann too. It was odd because Allura never met someone under the name Lance when she went over to visit her grandma. 

“Guy’s!” Everyone turned to look at Allura as she entered the still library they were at, it wasn’t silent, but just enough for someone to be able to concentrate. She was smiling excitedly, “guess what?” 

They were all confused by Allura’s happiness, she had been down about her grandma’s passing not that long ago, and now she’s shitting rainbows. Odd.

“We don’t know Allura, mind telling us?” Shiro, ever the decent person he was answered on behave of everyone.

Allura didn’t seem to mind because her slight tremoring became just straight up shaking. "Grandma left me her house!” That was a little shallow, “we can all live together!” 

_Okay._ Hunk was _not_ expecting that. Not in the _least_ bit. 

_Dammit._ Lance. What’s going to happen with four pair of curious hands roaming his forever home?

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

“This house is so fucking big!” Pidge twirled in the foyer., “and you’re grandma just lived alone here?” 

Allura set down some of her stuff and looked around with a pensive furrow of her eyebrows, “she always said that some young man by the name of Lance would keep her company.” Keith walked out of the hallway leading to the main living room. 

“Like? A sugar daddy situation? Sugar mommy?” Keith had an empty vase in his hands, it was one of the vases that came with the house. And behind him walked Lance- but not like anyone except Hunk could him. “Have you ever met this Lance guy? Yeah sure- Hunk always talked to him but we’ve never seen him. What if he’s all disfigured?” Lance gasped from behind Keith, face quickly turning angry as he held out his hands to choke Keith from behind. 

Hunk was caught off guard by Keith's words because he just laughed at the absurdity of the man words. “Trust me, Keith, he’d be the second hottest person in our group. Right after Shiro.”

And just like magic, Shiro walked in, hair slightly sticking to his forehead from sweat. He huffed before looking around at everyone in the room staring at him. “What?” He asked as if he didn’t have the fucking charm to get any and every bitch in bed with him.

Pidge took up the honor of speaking, “we were just talking about how Hunks friend would be the second hottest in our group- after you of course.” She held out a hand at Shiro as if to present him. 

Lance moved from behind him to stare at Shiro, lips into an ‘o’. ‘ _I wouldn’t mind him shredding my insides. Not, at. All_.’ Lance was biting his lower lip. Hunk almost laughed out loud again

Shiro just shook his head, closing his eyes while he motioned his hand towards Keith, “objectively Keith is the second hottest. I thought we were over this?” Lance’s face quickly turned to disdain. “And Allura was the most elegant.”

Lance looked over at Allura who held her head up in mocking pride. Lance walked over to her, soundless footfalls as he made his treck. ‘ _She did turn out beautifully. Just like how Nanna King said she would. Oh look, she has our Nanna’s eyes._ ’ Lances smile was soft as he looked Allura’s face over. ‘ _Nanna passed comfortably knowing that I would look after Allura_.’ Turning to look at Lance his eyes turned brighter and his grin mischevious, ‘ _told you your mullet-man friend was going to be a jerk_.’

“If we ever meet the elusive Lance, I want to be the one to ask him if he was Allura’s grandma sugar baby.” Oh shit. Lance looked over at Keith with a hard glint in his eyes. It wasn’t evil. Just really fucking offended.

Suddenly Lance vanished and reappeared at the top of stairs that led to the second floor. Raising his arms every door and widow that was closed shut with loud slams. Pidge fell to the ground while Keith ran to the rest of them (he dropped the vase, Lance wasn't going to be happy), Allura huddled to Hunk, and Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder. Closing his hands gave Lance the opportunity to make every light in the home shake and flicker on and off. 

Pidge and Allura were on the verge of crying, Keith was in a mixture of awe and fear, Shiro just held on tighter to Keith’s shoulder. The only person who was unfaced was Hunk. Shocking. Then the lights went off and a cold chill entered the space they were huddled. Keith breath caught in his throat and Pidge just shook harder.

Disappearing from the top of the stairs Lance reappeared at the bottom of the staircase. The only reason why Hunk knew everyone could see him was that every one of his friends gasped in shock and mild terror. Lance just kept walking, face stoic as he made his way to Keith. Stopping when he right in front of the other man. 

“It’s very rude to assume how people look y’know?” Keith’s mouth fell open, “and no. I wasn’t Nanna King’s sugar baby, so shut up about that. You’re disrespecting the dead.” Lance shook his head while he clicked his tongue, “what a disrespectful child,” Lance turned his head to look over at Hunk, “I thought I told you to make some ‘nice’ friends?” Stepping back Lance looked over Hunk’s friends. As if Hunk were his daughter and she just brought over her new boyfriend.

Lance looked down at Pidge and gave them a nice smile, next was Allura who stilled when his gaze landed on her. Shiro was last, and Lance seemed impressed when he saw how calm the other man was. But one look longer and he saw how terrified he truly was. “Sorry for being such a dick, but your 80’s friend was being an asshole. Got to make him shut the fuck up somehow.” Keith bristled but kept quiet. “Name’s Lance. Wasn’t the first owner- but it’s been my forever home.” He looked over every single one of them before getting serious again. “I have rules.”

Allura finally regained her composure and walked up to Lance. “With all due respect Lance,” she looked unsure, “but I don’t think you have any right to install any rules upon us.” She stretched her hands to motion the rest of them. “I’m the new owner and-”

“I’ve lived here since before your lineage was rich and so highly regarded.” Allura quickly shut up. “I’ve seen the rise and fall of your family since before your father was an active thought.” The women shifted on her feet. “I knew your grandmother since when she was a wee lad.” Allura looked shocked. “Your great-grandfather asked permission from _me_ to live here.” Lance pointed at himself as Allura’s face slowly filled with shock. “So?”

Hunk quickly stepped in. “Lance. Turn back on the light.” the ghost looked over at the large man, and with a huff, the lights came back on. “Remember when we did a background check on the house?” His words were for Allura who nodded stiffly, “Lance. It was a name mentioned over and over in all the paper records. This is that Lance.” Said man nodded his head once. “He’s been here for a really long fucking time Allura, so we’ve got to respect him. Or else…” 

“Or else I’ll make your life a living hell!” There was a sharp grin on his face, “and trust me. I can make you go insane, I’ve done it before.” Hunk nodded, poor mister gardener. Well, he did deserve it. “Now rules. Don’t destroy the house, don’t harm the house, respect the dead, clean after yourselves. And whatever you do, don’t go into the second basement without my permission.” 

Keith seemed to regain his confidence because he snorted at the last rule. “Or what?”

Lance looked over at the other man and simply said, “I’ll make you bleed out from every hole in your body until your dead body is swimming in it.” Hunk called the ghosts name in desperation, “what? Oh, come on man! You leave for years and now you come back with perfectly gullible people and you expect me to fuck with them?” Hunk huffed at the asshole-ness of his friend. “Fine. Just don’t go down there.” 

Pidge spoke up, their eyes shining with interest, “that’s it?” Lance nodded, “wait can you touch solid matter? Can you touch people, are you able to go through things, can you possess other people?” Lance blinked rapidly at the many questions fired at him, “how old were you when you died, how did you die, do you remember your past life, where did you die? Was it the second basement?” Lance’s eyes widened before he fell over laughing, startling Pidge out of their question daze.

Lance laughed, a full and sincere belly laugh. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I wrote almost three chapters in 2 days


	3. Chapter 3

“Y’know, I expected that being haunted would involve more terror, more losing my mind.” Keith was laying down on the couch, “not passive-aggressive comments from a ghost who shouldn’t know what a mullet is.” 

Hunk snorted from his spot on the other couch, he was surfing through the Netflix options, “Lance isn’t one of those types of ghosts. He hasn’t gone mad with loneliness because he’s always had people to talk to.”

Pidge shifted from their comfortable position on the floor, for some reason the carpet was incredibly soft and cozy. “Doesn’t it bother you guys? Like there is someone possibly walking through walls and watching us shower or something?” 

A cushion was thrown at the person laying down, screeching when they saw the mound of cloth and stuffing hurdling their way. “Lance isn’t like that! He was raised when seeing women's ankles was scandalous. So stop that!”

Keith arched an eyebrow from his spot on the couch, “repressed perversion.” He simply said.

“Are we finally talking about one of your issues?” Shiro walked in, sweats low on his hips and a tight white shirt. All of his tattoos were visible through the thin fabric. “Because you’re always quiet when your room is locked. Either your sleeping or you’re just that good at beating your meat.”

Pidge cackled at Shiro’s words, Hunk choked a little and Keith sputtered so hard the upper half of his body fell off the couch. “I hate it when you’re tired and comfortable. You have no verbal filter.” Keith was pouting while his head rested on the carpet.

“Discount David Bowie, a repressed pervert?” The echoing voice of Lance made everyone turn towards the ceiling where a head of curly brown hair poked out. “All we need is a video of him making out with his knife collection, then we can throw him into the pit!” He sounded too excited for someone who wanted to damn a person to hell. “Never mind. They would just spit him back out.”

Keith picked up a water bottle form the living room table on chucked it to Lance’s head. “My pure heart would have been noticed and I’d be sent to heaven. So fuck off Lance. I’m so fucking good my heart shits gold.”

Lance laughed, “the only thing your heart shits is regret and 2010 MySpace emo angst.” Everyone erupted into laughter. Pidge was rolling on the floor, a stray tear running alongside their temple. “By the way Shiro- what the fuck do you eat to get like that?” Lance had floated down to stand beside and examine Shiro from all angles. “Are those tattoos? Shit man, you’re honestly the hottest person that’s lived here. And Alfor grew up in this house.” Lance shook his head as if in disbelief, “have you seen that man back when he was in his twenty’s? That is what we call good genes.” The ghost made himself comfortable next to Hunk. Totally ignoring the fact that he just called Shiro hot while also calling Allura’s dad hot too. “Which Nicholas Cage movie are we gonna watch bro?- Season of the Witch?- _‘A group of weary warriors transport a suspected witch believed to be responsible for spreading the devastating Black Plague._ ’” Lance chuckled, “that sounds- nevermind. Just put it.”

* * *

Keith, Shiro, and Allura were relaxing in the kitchen. There was a pot of water boiling for some coffee on the stove. It was quiet. Shiro and Keith left the living room when they saw who was staring in the film, they weren’t expecting to find Allura in the kitchen but didn’t say anything.

It was nice, the calm quiet that enveloped them, Keith with his piece of pie, Shiro and his bowl of cereal, nice. Until- “Lance said your dad was hot.” One simple sentence and suddenly Shiro doesn’t have any oxygen in his lungs.

Allura dropped her fork and let out a noise from deep down into her throat. “What in all unholy hell is that supposed to mean Keith?” She turned to look at Shiro with confusion deep into her eyes, “Shiro?” 

Shiro sighed, his white puff of hair shifting a little, “Lance walked- floated? In when we were talking about how Keith could be a repressed pervert- and then started going off on how I was one of the hottest people to live in the house. Even with your father living here too?” Keith’s face was flushed with the fact that he was called a pervert twice withing 20 minutes. 

“How’d he even know I have a knife collection?” Keith’s mutter went noticed but not cared for. 

That seemed to be it for Allura, because if the kettle whistling in the background wasn’t enough indication that she was angry. “That’s it! I’m calling father!” She pulled out her phone, completely ignoring the fact that is was 1 am in the morning and dialed her father. She grabbed a container of tea packs and rested her phone as the FaceTime app loaded.

The two other men were caught off guard by the women's sudden outburst. And just when they were about to tell her that the man is probably asleep a very handsome face appears. _Wow_ . Holy _shit._ If he looks _that_ good in his _late forties_ , then how _good_ would’ve he looked in his _twenties?_ God damn _Lance._

“Hello, sweetheart, Shiro, Keith, how are you? Would might be the problem for you to call me so late?” A warm smile overtook his face, eye crinkling with years of happiness. There was a warm glow, from a lap maybe, that made him seem so much more like a trustworthy person. 

Allura took in a deep breath before looking at her father through the screen, “might you know someone by the name of Lance?” Alfor sighed and looked off to the side, his clear eyes clouded with sleep. “So you do know him! And you didn’t bother telling me that there was a ghost in my new home? Father, he treats us like we’re the ones staying in his place?! Grandmother left me her home, it isn’t Lance’s to take!” She was pointing at herself.

Alfor sighed, “no Allura. You are staying at his house. He owned it long before the King family came to be, we’re just merely staying there from hin permission. While yes, it might be yours on paper, it’s his in soul. He could have you running out of that house in seconds if he really wanted.” His eyes cleared again, “I’m surprised he showed himself to you so soon, what did you kids do?” There was a hint of mischief in the man’s words.

“I insulted him.” Keith sounded defeated. 

Alfor just laughed, “Allura, sweetheart. Just let Lance be. He won’t harm you unless he’s provoked, that never has happened before, Lance can take a lot of negative energy before he snaps. I personally never seem him do so, but my mom said she has.” The man shook his head.

Even though her father had reassured her, Allura still wasn’t happy with the answer. “But father! Aren’t you mad that someone claimed the place you grew up as their own?”

Her father snorted, “I grew up with Lance as my babysitter, he’s the reason why your mother and I got together. Lance is like- not a brother. Much deeper than that. He’s like a father.” Allura had her jaw on the floor. Shiro and Keith not the far behind with their eyes slightly unfocused. 

“Aw, Alfor!” All three adults turned to look behind them were Lance was floating on his back, Pidge and Hunk behind him. Looking a little lost. “If I was like a father to you then you should’ve bothered to come to visit more often,” Lance pointed a scolding finger at the man who shrunk into his shoulders a little. “Your dad was a prick- but your mom wouldn’t listen to me! But oh well, look how well you turned out, I’m just so proud of you!” 

Allura looked absolutely lost, she was turning her head from Lance to Alfor, “I was busy. Had to raise Allura, the company, and a lot of other stuff.” Lance just huffed and crossed his arms, “plus it seems you’ve been just fine with Hunk. Looks like I’ve been replaced.”

Lance gasped and put a hand over his chest. “That is not true!” He grabbed Hunk’s face from by his cheeks and brought it next to his own face and with him now standing Hunk had to bend down. “Hunk is more of my guardian than anything. It’s a shame really, your daughter hates me, that’s one thing that seems similar to her mother.” Allura turned to glare at Lance, “even after all the little presents I left her when she came to visit, there’s nothing but hate in her mind for me.” Lance clicked his tongue while letting go of Hunk’s face. Only to rest his chin on the top of one of his hands and have the other hold up his arm from the elbow. “Shame, really.” He was looking at Allura with slitted eyes. That could only mean trouble 

From the other side of the phone, Alfor seemed to be trying to think up of something to say. Anything that would defuse the situation, because it’s not like Lance was bothered that Allura hated him, that wasn’t it. It was the fact that Allura involved him into the mix instead of trying to figure it out herself and the other people in the house. Connection is what made Lance warm up to everyone who had lived there, and Allura refused to cooperate. 

“You always seemed to like the flowers I left for you,” Allura’s eyes glossed over a little, “would you mind if I put you into my garden?” Alfor seemed as calm as he was when Lance entered. “A pretty statue like you would look wonderful in between all my rose hedges. Elegant and refined.” Lance was staring right at Allura as he stood a few inches from her face. He had walked over in a few strides. 

“Lance.” Alfor’s voice was strong even through the phone, “I think you’ve scared her enough.” _Unbelievable, he knew_? Allura turned to look at her father with betrayal clear on her face “I only caught on when he mentioned flowers, if Lance really wanted to hurt you he would’ve hung up the phone.” Lance huffed his cheeks like a chipmunk’s storing food for winter. 

The ghost floated to sit on top of the counter next to Shiro, crossing his legs while his phantom fingers carded through Shiro’s white hair. The man stiffened a little before relaxing into the touch, “it’s not like I was lying y’know. I can really turn people to stone,” he flicked his gaze to Keith who stopped stirring his coffee. “I’ve done it before. A trick really. Eternal youth is what they wanted, so-” 

“You turned them into statues so they would never age.” Pidge finished for Lance, face unreadable. 

Lance nodded, a small thrill of happiness came from his throat. “Eternal youth equals eternal beauty, there’s just something so mesmerizing about having the thought of wanting to be free, to live against expectations. Youth is an intoxicating beauty. So I put them where other beautiful things don’t last hardly as long as they should.” Lance’s fingers in Shiro’s hair went down deeper so that the sensation of nails slightly scraping down on Shiro’s scalp was present. The tatted man shivered. “I have a beautiful collection of self-centered asshole who thought they were the shit.” Lance moved to scratch Shiro’s hair from the base of his neck to the crown of his forehead. “The statue on the front lawn; she was the daughter of the first King to move into this house, she treated her slaves like absolute shit even though they lived like free men on the land. Kicked children from the house workers when they wouldn’t be quiet enough for her.” The ghost turned to look at Allura, his eyes a glowing bright blue, the women shivered “Even though she was worse than a demon, every man flocked to her side. She was breathtaking, the definition of true beauty. Her father unaware of her treating of the workers, her mother loved her too much to bat an eye in trying to stop her but cried with the workers in silence. The only person who cared was her older brother.” Lances words were cold, angry. Yet his hands in Shiro’s hair were kind.

The temperature in the room dropped, every puff of are was visible in the kitchen but it didn’t matter. They were all too enraptured in what Lance had to tell. Maybe it was how the usually calm ghost turned angry, how Shiro seemed to be the cat on a villain's lap. It was like he was slowly tuning every one to stone so they would stay while he told his story. Alfor was still on the phone, his eyes never leaving Lance, Hunk had closed his own and slowed his breathing in trust. 

“He came to me,” Lance moved his other hand to play in the air. Every knife in the kitchen slowly joined around Lance’s fingers in the air. “Asked if I could help him stop his sister, the man was nice and sincere he wanted nothing more than to make the living hell they stood in to stop even if it meant ending his sister’s life.” Lance swirled his finger and all the knives stacked one on top of each other over Lance’s finger. “I asked him if he was sure, all he said was, ‘ _Every rose has their thorns. And then there are flowers that look like roses but aren’t_ ’...so,” Lance started to playing with the knives again, “So I offered the sister something I knew she could never refuse. I offered her eternal beauty, the chance to never age and stay beautiful until the day she decided to die. Eternal life. Is what I put on the table.” Everyone was silent in the kitchen. From Shiro next to Lance to Alfor on the other side of the phone. “All she had to do was give me a promise,” the ghost brought the finger he was using to play with the knives to his lips and the knifes followed forming a crown over his head, “ **she had to promise me never to move**.” The knifes all turned with the blades pointing to Lance’s head. “And like the fool she was, she took it, a pact of blood. Everyone watched how she turned to stone.” 

Lance’s eyes shone brighter then they had ever before. They were cold and unforgiving but still, his hand was gentle in Shiro’s hair. The room temperature dropped, even more, Pidge had huddled up next to Hunk for warmth, both Allura and Keith hugged themselves for any semblance of comfort. Shiro shivered as he rubbed his human hand on his thigh. The glowing eyes were so bright that it seemed like there was a blue fire in them, and that’s when the ground started to shake. Lance vanished and all the knives fell from the air just to stab into the counter next to Shiro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a little psychotic, but it's part of the fun of writing him in this AU. He can go from the most adorkable person to saying how he can skin you alive and keep you conscious to the very end. I might post something else later ( later = 12-1in the morning for me), So yeah, besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

“Women like you are always tricky to make fall in love.” Lance was sitting down in a chair next to a desk stacked with books. There was a woman at the door, her hand still at the knob as she wasn’t expecting someone to be in the room. The man stood up from his seat and turned to face the lady at the door. “My name is Lance, and as of now. I would like to be your acquaintance.” Lance bowed, one hand on his stomach, the other on the small of his back. “And if I am correct-” Lance stood back up, arms unmoving, “you must be Fiorella?”

The woman’s gown was green, small different patches of the fabric were made into a darker color. It looked wonderfully beautiful on the woman’s rich skin, her lips were a deeply smooth pink, eyes the color of a clear sky. So sinfully deceiving. Lance thought. 

The women looked Lance up and down, noticing Lance’s lack of shoes, she tutted, “and who might you be? Peasant?” She swiftly walked to the window, opening the curtains a little too roughly, “what is someone as worthless like you doing here?” 

_Shut up. Shut up. Shutpshutupshutupshutupshutup! Be quiet!NONOnono._

“That’s rather harsh, don’t you think Lady Fiorella?” Lance walked to the woman, picking up on of the stacked books from the desk, “someone as pretty as you shouldn’t say such crude words. The inside always catches up with the outside.”

Fiorella didn’t bother looking at Lance, she had her eyes trained to the sky outside. Maybe if she had been paying attention then she would’ve caught Lance’s glint in his eyes and the razor-sharp edge in his grin. 

_Bad- she was a bad- bad person. Bad people get, bad people, get punished. She was bad. Menace. Mistake. I did good. She got what she deserved! And I got my prize! Pretty layd-pretty little lady! PleasepleasepleaseNO!_

Lance opened the book flipping through a few pages but not reading them, merely just looking them over up and down for the sake of the act, “it doesn’t really matter to you how you act to other people, does it? Because you don’t care about what the people you abuse think on the matter. In your head you’re the queen of this place,” Lance shut the book loud enough to make the women jump a little, “with your pretty little face, and nice manners.” The ghost’s voice turned to a sneer, now that cause Fiorella to turn. She looked intrigued. “But you can’t fool me Lady Fiorella, I know what type of woman you are. The monster that you turn into when you walk these halls.”

Fiorella’s eye’s filled with rage, her mouth turned into a snarl. And Lance still found himself seeing her nothing but a beautiful picture of elegance and condemned sharpness from the thorns of a rose. She lifted one of her hands and brought it up to backhand Lance. The only trouble was that it went through him, and for a moment she seemed to falter over the fact that her punishment wasn’t seen through. After her small enlightenment, she recovered to notice that Lance was smiling at her, small and so very cold and brutal.

Panic started to settle on her face, her breaths became ragged as the plain horror of what just happened finally processed. “Wha-what are you? What do y-you want with me!?” She was panicking, you could tell by the way her voice shook as she spoke. 

Lance chuckled, “you were so high and mighty when you were sure that I was nothing a peasant. If it’s any consolation- I was one. Long, ago.” He stocked towards the women in green. “Now I’m something greater than I was.” She was shaking. 

_The room in which Lance found himself in was dull from the light the lanterns provided. It smelt of herbs and flowers, there was no fireplace but the smell of smoke was present in the air. The young male was laying down on a big bed, it was against a wall decorated by various ribbons of the color blue. Opposite the bed, a few feet away rested various rows of books and every row the books were in a different language. Even so, they had one thing in common, **magic.**_

“Is it better to be some wandering spirit than a dirt full peasant?” Even through her terror, Fiorella was still the same stingy, headache-inducing bitch she normally was. Lance was almost impressed. “I’m alive and you aren’t. Hence I have more power over something like you. Bow to me worthless scum!” She was in a state of anger and fear. Slamming her foot down on the floor and pointing at the ground like the little bratty whore she was. 

Lance clicked his tongue as he shook his head slowly. “You don’t understand Lady Fiorella. I can give you something that you would sell your soul for.” Fiorella looked at him with clear confused disgust. “Tell me what is your greatest virtue?” 

Fiorella sneered while looking at Lance up and down once more before deciding to humor him. “My beauty.” Simple and snip.

The man’s small smile turned to a serpents grin, “I can give you the gift of eternal beauty.” Lance leaned into her to whisper, “eternal youth where you never age.”

_At every side of the bed, there were tables full of plants and potted plants, some opened books and stone grinders. Small knives and notebooks with pens and pencils. At the bottom of the bed, there was a statue of a big lion, she was curled around something. Her head held high in case of attackers. Like a mother lion protecting her cub._

The woman’s eyes widened, the blue shining like a clear crystal. “What must I do? Anything, I would do anything!” All disgust fell from her face as she clasped her hands together in a plea. She looked happy and desperate. 

_Lance was laying on the bed, various furs were spread within the pillows and around Lance’s dulling body. The young male was on his side, curled up as his resting face was twisted in pain and fear. Small noises of displeasure fell from his slightly parted mouth._

“All you have to do is give me a promise,” Lance said as he walked away from her and towards the door, Fiorella followed behind. “One simple promise and you shall be beautiful till the day you decide to die.”

Fiorella nodded eagerly, “anything! I will give you one-hundred promises if need be!” What a desperate fool. Cock thirsty wench. 

Lance laughed softly, and suddenly the hallway they were walking in was cold, “that won’t be necessary. I just need you to promise me to never move.” Lance held out both his hands as if to give a vague gesture to the house. 

The woman was a little puzzled but brushed it aside, “of course! I promise to you that I will never move!” She nodded eagerly while following Lance, struggling a little with her dress. 

_He just curled more into himself, eyebrows furrowing in displeasure. Lance had his hands clutched to his chest, looking impossibly small as he kept whining. He was panting. And if he weren’t a ghost there would’ve been sweat running down his face._

When Fiorella saw the young man's outstretched hand she didn’t hesitate in taking it. Wincing when she felt a sharp sting in her palm and when she pulled her hand back to look she saw a gash there. Looking back up at Lance Fiorella was met with fiery blue eyes and a wicked grin.

Fear consumed her mind as the hallway became colder and colder, it was the middle of summer! She ran. Ran past Lance, ran down the stairs. It was hard to do so, her dress was weighing her down and the small heals almost made her trip as she bolted down the wide staircase. 

Pushing the front doors open Fiorella looked back at the house and from a window, she saw Lance. He was almost transparent through the glass but she could still make out his features. Calm deep blue eyes and that damned small smile! She took a step forward and then she couldn’t 

Something had her in place, her feet felt cold, stone cold. Looking down she saw how her dress turned a stone grey, she felt how it how heavier. Fiorella’s legs were going cold, so cold. She was crying now. Pleading for help as the workers gathered around as a safe distance and watched. Her mother wasn’t crying, and her father wasn’t there, Only her brother was standing there. His eyes were cold. 

“Please! Someone, please! I was tricked, made a fool of, someone I beg you to stop it!” She was screaming, pleading, begging it to stop. Much like the people she beat. 

Looking up at Lance once again she reached her hand just as she became all stone. Her face was in a forever state of beautiful disappear. Tears stuck to her cheeks as she cried for mercy, Lance was the master and Fiorella was the slave who disobeyed his home. Now she’ll stay his pretty little thing to welcome newcomers, what a better way to greet that with a rare beauty at the gate. 

-

Lance was crying as he remembered that day. He cried his crystal tears as scattered memories of Fiorella came to his mind. His room was his safe haven, a place where he can crying in despair, a place in which he can be alive without people knowing it.

A low purr sounded throughout the room which made Lance wake up, his eye’s slowly fluttering open. The young man sighed as he brushed off the small crystals from the bed, ignoring how they sounded when they shattered against the ground. “‘M sorry blue,” he said to no one specific, “Allura’s unease has had me all over the place lately- and I know I shouldn't blame other people…” there was another purr sounding through the room, “but I don’t like being mean to people. You know that.” 

Lance had been trying to fix the furs on his bed, “I need to apologize to them, especially Allura.” Once he was satisfied he turned to one of the tabled and walked towards it, turning an opened book to face him. “I need to cool off first and what better way than to create something?” 

There was a rumbling roar, a laugh Lance liked to call it, “so what flowers should we mix today my lovely Blue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- this was going to be like, a flashback, but now it's chapter 4. It is not 12-1am for me. however, it is 1:35 pm. Yeah. Let's see for how long I can keep the constant updates before I burn out. Besitos babes!


	5. Chapter 5

They were all gathered in Allura’s childhood bedroom. Everyone had agreed over text that they should regroup and discuss the matter at hand. In other words. Talk about how Lance has scared the living shit out of Allura more times than necessary and she was 3 seconds away from calling a priest. 

“Care to explain why Lance seems to hate me and treat the rest of you like decent people?” Allura had her legs crossed as she sat on her desk chair, she was facing the rest of her friends, “Hunk? Do you have any idea, you two seem very close.” 

Hunk shifted in the bean bag he was sitting on. Lance hadn't been seen since that morning a little over a week ago, he would be a little bit worried if he didn’t know that Lance did that. Disappear and show up as if nothing happened after some time. “Lance isn’t in the best condition mentally. For fuck's sake guys, he’s dead! Do you know how old he was when he died?” They had all thought about it, Lance did look a little on the young side, “Lance was 18 years old when his mistress drowned him.” Cold, like when Lance gets angry. The room temperature dropped, but not really. 

He’s younger than all of them, Pidge was the youngest at 20. Holy shit. “He watched as every person from his family was killed before the women that enslaved him took his life away painfully. Lance had been through a hell of a lot more, I can tell- he just doesn’t like talking about it- no one really would if most of their- fuck, almost all of their life was spent in servitude.” Allura suddenly felt bad for complaining. “His morals on good and wrong are a little clouded, but that doesn’t mean he’s bad. He doesn’t know better,” no one moved a muscle, “we can get him to trust us, but first we have to trust him.” Hunk was wringing his hands as he kept speaking. 

Allura’s question was picked up by the wind and taken for away from the topic of the conversation, “There isn’t any hate in Lance’s heart for us, he’s nice like that, giving people the benefit of the doubt.” Hunk turned to look at Keith who was sitting next to Shiro on Allura’s bed, “he likes bickering with you Keith, says it’s fun to have someone he can insult and not take it to heart.” It was Shiro’s turn, “Lance- he likes you. He understands you a lot more than any of us could,” there were unspoken words left there, secrets between Hunk and Lance. “And you Pidge, heard you’ve been teaching Lance some things about technology. The walls whisper to me about how much you like to hang out with Lance in the indoor greenhouse.” Pidge flushed at the words directed at them, Lance was a fun guy. “He doesn’t hate you Allura,” the white-haired woman jumped at the mention of her name, “he gets uneasy when people are hostile in the house and the only way he knows how to defend himself is through fear.” 

Lance wasn’t raised properly, he isn’t a child. Not by a long shot but he was never educated on how to be a proper person without and ulterior motive. They could still help- no. Show Lance a better side of himself, one he didn’t know existed.

“He doesn't mean by nature, or by nurture. He’s mean out of fear.”

* * *

When everyone got home, it was about 9 in the night, they had taken the liberty of hanging out and having some fun with each other, loosen up a little. They were in a pleased state of tiredness and giddiness. A few shopping bags in Hunks hands bumped against each other and rattled with what was inside. Allura was busy unlocking the front door while Keith and Pidge talked about how the movie they watched could’ve done better with the explosion effects. Once the door was opened everyone cheered at the mere notion of getting inside the house but- the lights in the foyer were out instead there were fireflies flying about and that’s when they noticed that every window in the house was opened. 

Finally did the piano notes that were playing register in the adults' ears, it was coming from upstairs where a strange blue mist was present. The notes were playing something and were making the fireflies blink along. Twinkling like stars would’ve, there was something sad in the way they slowly danced in the air. Like they were missing something, a past life, someone, a memory. Piano notes slowing down as the person playing come to the conclusion of the notes on the sheet music, like all the notes they had memoized faded into nothing. Key’s beginning to become scattered as a scarce heartbeat and with one late note, it all ends. Heartbroken. 

Allura didn’t know she was crying until the fireflies had begun flying out of the house from the windows-

“ _Father! Look Helena is walking!_ ” as a small child ran out of the living room, he was wearing short worn-out pants and a loose grey shirt. His messy brown hair bounced as he ran towards the kitchen. “ _Hurry Father! Antes que se caiga!_ ” His blue eyes shone as he saw a man walking out of the kitchen. 

The older man laughed softly, tired blue eyes crinkling at the sight of his little boy being so excited, “ _Aye voy amor, no te apresures._ ” The small child just grabbed his father's hand and pulled him along. The man just laughed. 

With one more step, the figures disappeared into the mist that had made its way downstairs. It was quiet until the sound of echoing high heeled steps sounded from the stairs. “ _I don’t want your little sister messing with anything of mine, if I see her in one of my rooms again I won’t hesitate into throwing her to the dogs!_ ” There was a woman walking down the stairs, long dress dragging as her long white hair swaying as she walked. “ _Do you understand Lance!?_ ” The little boy from before was bigger now, grey shirt a beige, he was wearing shorts now.

His eyes were downcast as he walked behind the woman, “ _yes mistress. I-is there anything else that needs to be said before I do my chores?_ ” The young boy sounded scared.

Turing at the bottom of the stairs the woman stared at the boy down. “ _You’re father is hardly in working condition anymore. It’s like feeding a horse that can’t run- so._ ” With a snap of her fingers, the doors from the kitchen (that weren’t there before) busted open. “ _What do we do to useless horses, Lance? Tell me?_ ” The Mistress was looking at the boy with ill joy in her dark eyes. “ _Tell me!_ ” She was getting impatient. 

Young Lance was looking back and forth from his mistress to his father, “ _yo-you put them-them down mi-mistress._ ” His voice was small and teary while his eyes never left his father’s body.

There was a chain around the man’s neck, it went from the back of his neck to cuffs on his hands and continued lowers to his ankles. Blood followed from where he was made to walk on his knees, his shirt was torn as fresh cuts from a whip made everything red. “ _Very well. Glatus. Put him down_.” 

Just like that one of the men dragging Lance’s father took out a knife and pulled his head back by his hair. The dark blue eyes were looking at Lance, they were soft and happy. Happy that his son would live longer than him. “ _Te amo mí bebé precioso_.” His voice was weak and dying. 

All it took was one hard and swift press form the henchmen's knife to the exposed space on Lances’ father’s neck to have blood spill onto the floor. The young boy screamed as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks while sobs rippled throughout his body. 

_“I want the blood cleaned out at the floor, not a speck left. Understood?_ ” The woman didn’t wait for an answer before she walked towards the living people before disappearing along with everyone else. 

There was a pause before a new scene started to play out. It was Lance again, he had a small little girl in his clutches while an older woman was lying motionless in front of him. His back shook as there were small sounds full of pain leaving his mouth. They couldn’t see his face, but in body, he looked older.

It was then did they notice how the little girl's hair was white, along with the woman who was on the floor. From atop the staircase, the same woman came to be. “ _They didn’t suffer if that was what you wanted to know._ ” The woman’s voice was cold and unforgiving, “ _your sister was a lovely little girl and your mother- she never seemed to age. Beautiful_.” 

With that last word the scene dissolved into the blue mist, haunting the foyer with how much like a demon she sounded. A new one came to play soon after.

Lance was sitting in a chair. He was facing everyone, hands and feet strapped to the wooden furniture. The blue eyes they had come to associate with joy were dead and empty. **_Demon, demon, witch, witch, witch! Burn!_ ** Whisperings from outside filled up the foyer. 

The Mistress walked over to Lance, picking up one of his hands, she started to play with his fingers. Singling out the pointer finger the woman started to pull at the nail, Lance started to twitch as the nail was being pulled off, detaching from his finger with a crunch, parts of thick blood sticking to the nail as it was being off completely with a scream from the boy, “ _one down 19 more to go_ .” **_Witch! Witch! Witch! Witch! Demon! Demon! Burn!_ **

Instead of disappearing like the rest of the scene’s it wrapped around itself and changed. “That’s it, Lance, I just need one more thing.” It was the same chair, Lance’s fingers were bleeding from the tips. There was so much blood around the chair. The woman was standing in front of Lance, effectively covering him from view.

What awaited then when she moved was something they had wished never to see. Lance’s chest was ripped open. Rib cages pulled apart to expose the still working organs, lungs slowly expanding and deflating, heart quivering. “I’m not going to let you die until I get what I need!” And suddenly Lance's eyes flew open with a few tears falling down. 

Once again like a small tornado, the scene changed. This time there was a tub of glass, it held very clear water, Lance was sitting in it. His shirt nothing but rags clinging to his body with sticky drying blood.

“ _Haggar. Is your mistresses name. Never forget that._ ”She pushed Lance back into the water. Her hand firmly on his forehead while Lance struggled to free himself. He thrashed and thrashed. Body working against the pain and fatigue that was settled deep in his bones. “ _You will die, you will drown here, and I’ll keep you working even after life. Lance. You’re my servant until the day I get dragged to hell!_ ” Haggar moved her hand down to Lance's throat. 

The water was spilling, but it didn’t matter because the tub was always cursed to be full. There were muffled screams from Lance as he kicked and kicked, clenching on Haggar’s wrist, trying to pull it off. 

Water started to flood into Lance’s throat, fill his lungs. Burned, everything burned in a horribly cold way, he didn’t know if he was still kicking his legs, didn’t know if Haggar’s hand was still around his neck. All that Lance could feel was the water rush in, it never stopped. Filled him up and it hurt. He wanted it to stop. Couldn’t take the way that the water just came and never left. Taking over his lungs, and suddenly he lost control of his whole body, but his chest was in pain, searing and unforgiving. All he wanted to do was breath- and- and now there was nothing. No pain. No want. Just water. Water ad the color blue. Tears from Lance’s eyes crystallized as they floated to the surface, his eyes were closed in a way that resembled him sleeping as he floated in the water, hair dancing softly in the clear water. The whisperings from before were humming a song, a goodbye to a lost soul, then-

A loud roar startled everyone destroying the somber feel of the air. Haggar turned to look up atop the staircase and shook her head. Mumbling words that they couldn’t quite catch. **_Burn! Burn! Burn! Pay! Pay! Pay for your sins! Witch! Witch! Demon! Plague, rat, wench Devil whore!_ **

Haggar screamed. Another roar and smaller quieter growls followed before the blue mist was brought into a whirlwind and then dispersed in one great gust.

Quiet. Nothing ticked, and no one moved. The windows shut with a loud slam in unison, ringing throughout the big house. Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were hugging each other. Keith and Shiro were on their knees. 

No words, no sound. Just tears. Tears and fear from the past. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lance has always been the only “ _ghost_ ” to ever stay in the house. Sure, sometimes people will bring along other souls, whether it’s someone who wants to protect or harm, Lance had always made sure they passed. 

Having said that, it wasn’t unusual for him to deal with older people latching themselves onto grandchildren. It wasn't a bad thing- it’s just that old people were very stubborn. And Shiro’s grandma wasn’t an exception. 

“Look, ma’am, I know that you want to keep Takashi safe but-” the older women turned away from Lance and started to walk away, maybe looking for Shiro. “Ma’am! Please, I need you to listen!”

“You’re not dead, so why are you the way you are?” Lance froze, no. She couldn’t have a way of knowing that, “this house reeks of witch. Haggar.” The lady continued walking as if she just didn’t expose Lance for all he’s worth. 

She was halfway down the stairs before Lance had the inclination of following her. No one, not a single soul had said his old Mistresses name out loud in ages, centuries. Then this old lady comes along and says things Lance made sure no one would know without him telling them.

Shiro’s grandma stopped at the bottom of the stairs before turning to look at Lance, “I was a witch back when I was alive, it’s not hard to recognize magic when there’s proof on the front lawn.” The front door opened to reveal a sweaty Shiro, he had left early in the morning for a run. “Takashi’s tattoos are enchanted, but you already knew that.” The man they were talking about completely ignored them in order to head into the kitchen. Shiro couldn’t see them. 

“I’m talking to you aren’t I?” Lance had to make the woman believe he was dead. Especially when he’s so close, “I can walk through walls, I can float, I can do everything a spirit can.” The women walked towards the kitchen after Shiro. Lance was quick to follow.

In the kitchen Shiro was busy looking through the fridge, the sound of things clicking against each other was faint, “He’s a nice and healthy boy, when someone gets him going there’s no sure way of stopping him. Takashi is someone that would be great for you, he knows how to cope and can be the rock you can lean on.” Shiro pulled away from the fridge with a jar of peanut butter and an apple. 

Then it clicked, she was flirting for Shiro, “pa-pa- perdón*?” It didn’t make any sense. Lance was dead. That’s right, Lance was dead so there’s no way that’s going to work, plus he heard Shiro talking to someone called Adam. 

“He and Adam are old news, something about them not spending any time together. In other words, Takashi is free for the taking.” Shiro was dipping the apple slices he cut into the peanut butter jar, his earbuds were still in and Lance was able to hear what was playing, ‘Leon Lights’. “You have gamma Irene’s blessing.” 

The blue eyed boy sputtered, “bu-bu-but! I don’t think he likes me back…” it was true, Lance barely even spent anytime with Shiro. And when they did was usually when Shiro had a nightmare and needed to be put to rest. Lance’s calm nature allowed him to lull Shiro to sleep. “How did you even know I like Shiro? I’ve only talked to Hunk about it, and I made sure no one was listening.” 

He had sat down his best friend in the basement and just started to spill about how nice and strong and attentive and attractive and gentle and just- he just kept talking. Hunk, ever the realist had told him about how like- dead Lance was, the blue eyed boy didn’t take it to heart. His friend was very much right. 

“Not only am I a ghost, but also a witch, even after death I know some tricks.” Irene had walked over to Shiro who was blissfully unaware of his grandmother while he drank his cold water. “So Lance, hun.” It was then that Lance noticed how young she looked, barley any gray hairs, and her skin was very smooth despite her age. Her body looked nice and healthy, that of someone in their 20’s. Witches. “I’ll make you a deal, you show what’s actually going on, and I’ll pass leaving Takashi- here- in your hands.” There was a nice smile on her youthful face. 

Shit, could he do that? It’s not like Irene was capable of doing anything to Lance, at this point, it was just a matter of Lance being paranoid. But if he showed Irene he’s going to have to show Hunk too. It’s not like he’s opposed to the idea- but Blue was almost done. In just a few hours- no. Sooner maybe.

Lance has been planning on telling Hunk the truth for years but something always came up or Lance chickened out. Better now than ever he guesses, but Lance really wished it were under better circumstances. With a sigh, Lance looked Irene straight in the eyes, “fine. But under one condition. Hunk has to come too.” Irene shrugged before pointing at the opening leading to the foyer. 

Nothing ever happens how Lance wants it to, at this point he’s convinced that the universe hates him. Heading out they saw Allura make her slow and sleepy way to the kitchen, she was walking towards Lance but he didn't bother moving aside so Allura just ended up walking through him. Hunk had wanted a room downstairs, he claimed it was because sometimes he slept walked and the stairs might cause damage but Lance called bullshit. The truth was that Hunk stress baked at odd hours in the morning and it just seemed easier to not have to walk down a lot of stairs to get to the kitchen. 

Hunk’s room was at the side of the staircase, like Harry Potter but not. It is under the stairs but instead of being big and grand like the other rooms in the house, it’s nice and cozy. Not too big, not too small. Perfect for Hunk. Actually, it was the room Lance and his family lived in, it was nice and warm. They never complained about it. 

None of the spirits bother knocking, Irene wasn’t capable of doing so and Lance didn’t want to alert the others about what was going on. The sight they walked in upon is nothing short of domestic, Hunk was covered with a warm looking blanket and the pillows he was laying his head on were really soft looking. 

Waking up Hunk without scaring him into a frenzy was an art that Lance has mastered over many years of being together as friends. If it were anybody else Lance would’ve just dumped some water on their faces while screaming bloody murder- but Hunk isn’t just anybody else, he’s Lance’s best friend. 

“Hunk, buddy, I need you to get up.” Lance was standing beside his sleeping friends' bed, hand softly shaking him. “I know it’s early,” there were a few minutes left before his alarm rang, “and I know you love your sleep,” Lance could wait, but he really didn’t want to, “but I really need you awake buddy. Up and running man.” 

The big man muttered something neither spirit could quite catch, “‘ance can’ dis wai’? Izz sooo erly.” Even though Hunk was complaining he still sat up, hair a mess without its usual head bad. He looked at Lance with a sleepy squint. “What is it man, you usually don’t wake me up without a real reason?... Is the house on fire!” 

Before Lance could assure Hunk that- no, the house was not on fire, he was already heading to the door. The only problem was that Irene was there, Hunk stopped when he saw the other ghost, “Hunk, bro, the house isn’t on fire.” It was too late. 

“Hello there young man, my name’s Irene. Takashi’s grandmother.” The woman had a tentative smile on her face as to not scare Hunk away. And like if his sleepy state had anything to do with it, Hunk brought both hands to his eyes trying to rub the sleep out of it.

It was then that Lance figured it was going to be a very long morning. 

* * *

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Lance hummed as he lead Irene and Hunk down to the basement, “It’s six in the morning on a Wednesday and I’m going to see the place you scared the shit out of me to never go in when I was younger- and let’s not forget that Shiro’s dead grandma is tagging along!” Lance nodded as they stopped in front of a black door. 

Spider webs littered the corners of the lowly lit basement, brow boxes littered the wide space, a few pieces of forgotten furniture scattered about. Instead of feeling like something could jump out and drag you to the depths of hell, Hunk was feeling pretty relaxed or maybe it was the fact that he was woken before his alarm rang. 

Irene reached her hand to the door, Hunk had expected her hand to go through like it did everything else except the floor. It didn’t, the woman's hand stopped and laid flat on the door, she reached for the doorknob instead, but recoiled back with a hiss as her hand sizzled when the knob turned a warm orange. 

Lance let her do as she please, keeping a hand on Hunk’s shoulder when he sensed his young friend getting nervous, “you’re not going to get in there without me allowing it.”

Turning around Irene raised an eyebrow at Lance, “what are you waiting for then?” A little of her accent seemed to slip in as she spoke. 

Lance walked forward, pushing Irene out of the way without touching her and instead of having the knob burn his hand like it did the older woman, Lance just opened it. “It would’ve happened to people who are alive too. I made sure that no one other than me can open this door.” Turning the knob made a clicking sound ring throughout the space. “You can’t phase through the walls,” one step forwards echoing, “can’t force your way in unless you want to be burned to death.” Another step. “A highly guarded room that you can’t get into unless you have the key,” Lance calmly walked into the hued color room, “and there’s only one; me.” 

Irene looked a little put off like if she was re-thinking everything that led up to this, Hunk with is never ending trust in Lance just walked forward. He was a little scared, but Lance wouldn’t hurt him. Not in a million years, he has years of friendship to back that up. 

Hunk shouldn’t be worried, but there was something about the room they just entered that seemed off, “buddy…?” the room shouldn't be as big as it is. The many bookshelves and littering the front of the grand bed looking oddly at home. It shouldn’t look at home how the tables at the side of the bed are full of flowers, plants, books, pens, notebooks, and other things Hunk can’t quite make out.

What was the most jarring wasn’t the fact that the room looked more like living quarters rather than a basement but the big statue of a lion. It looked bigger than the lions that Hunk has seen at the zoo. Female by the lack of main, the gray around the slim eyes darker than the rest of the body, the dark gray being the color of the same accents going down the nose and up over the head. She was curled around something like if she was protecting it, her head was held high looking out for danger. 

_Wrong_. It felt wrong to be in the same room as the lion. Like just by breathing in the space was enough to get his eyes scratched out. Just as Hunk was going to turn around to ask Irene something, she wasn’t there. Vanished into thin air without a single sound. 

“She’s alright Hunk, this was her only wish left before she fully passed through,” Hunk must’ve been too immersed with the lion statue to notice how Lance walked to stand next to her. “Her names Blue,” he wasn’t looking at Hunk, “she’s been with me from the beginning,” Lance’s eyes were set on whatever the lion has curled around, “she saved me.” Whisper falling over the room with a cold hush of ice.

Blue eyes full with a sadness so true and unique to Lance, it was the same look he had when he first told Hunk stories of his family. Hun could never forget how sad everything felt, how Lance’s bright blue eyes turned deeper, not cold, not dead, but so soul wrenching sad. 

Purring began to echo around the lamp lit room or maybe it was all in Hunk’s head. “Hunk, buddy. I need you to come closer,” Lance’s voice was so quiet, “please.” Just like back then, he remembers because Lance started to cry. Pain is what he screamed when he pleaded for Hunk. 

It was a steady rumble by the time Hunk makes it an arm's length away from Lance. He still hadn’t looked up from the lion’s treasure. “Something is going to happen, I’m going to need you to be calm.” Lance’s voice was soft, “no matter what it looks like, you need to keep your heart steady,” blue mist started to fill the room. 

The black door shut with a slam, still, it didn’t startle Hunk as much as it should’ve, “Hunk,” Lance sounded scared, “remember when I told you that my body never made it out of the house?” He was trying to calm his own nerves, so Hunk indulged him by nodding along, “you were so freaked out by it,” the blue eyed young man chuckled, cold, sad, “so I decided to be mean and tell you that it was in the house, not buried under like how you thought.” Of course, Hunk remembers, he almost didn’t come over because of how freaked out he was.

“I’m right here,” frost, it started to crawl away from the lion statue, Hunk didn’t have enough time to process what Lance had just said because ice was crawling up the walls and covering everything in the room except Hunk and Lance.

Blue was the only color visible, crystal tears fell from Lance's cheeks, and just like form back then, Hunk found them heartbreakingly beautiful as they shattered on the ground. Lance’s blue body started to fade away into raindrops, messily falling to the ground, like vicious puddles as he cried harder, the hand he had on the lion remaining. Hunk had to remind himself to stay calm and not scream out to Lance. A blue glow started to surround the lion, a roar, mighty and grand fell from stone. 

Cold, it was how the floor, walls, everything felt but the blue glow was warm. It melted the ice off everything, there should’ve been a mess of water everywhere but it was all dry, the warmth shouldn’t have been enough to melt everything, odd that it was. Like magic. The glow just grew brighter, not warmer, Hunk had to cover his eyes while taking deep breaths. For Lance. 

Everything was cold again, moving his hand down Hunk looked at the statue. Water moving ever so slightly rang throughout the room like a piercing jab through thick silence. A few calm minutes later-

A hand, it jumped out of where Blue was curled, water falling over as the tan hand was wet. Another one followed, forgetting the shock that took over his body Hunk rushed forward. The hands were cold like if they were frozen in ice, ignoring it, for now, Hunk pulled the person up. Looking in the ring that the lion made trying to see if it really was Lance how Hunk thought he was surprised to see how deep it was too dark to make anything out. All it took was one stung tug to pull the person out. 

Wet and shivering the young man was in a white long sleeve shirt, low cut ‘ _V_ ’ with strings sticking to his skin. The black pants stuck to legs in a manner that looked uncomfortable, shoeless feet standing on the cold ground, the brown hair clung to his forehead. Blue wide eyes looking at Hunk as his teeth shattered. 

_  
“Hey Hunk, whatcha doin’ buddy?” It was Lance, and he was _alive_ . _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, it's a little late. I struggled with this is one a little bUT it's finally here. Hope you enjoy this babes. Cause I'm in literal fucking pain. Besitos!


	7. Chapter 7

So many emotions were running through Hunks body as he helped his very much alive friend to his bed. Letting him stand by himself with his hands hovering around just to make sure he was stable enough to stand on his own, turning away from Lance, Hunk looked over the bed trying to find a blanket small enough to be light but also warm enough to heat Lance up. Grabbing a black fur blanket Hunk turned to Lance once more before draping the fur around him. 

Muttering and the chattering of teeth was the only thing that came out of Lance’s mouth. It wasn’t English, more like broken Spanish. Hunk recognized some of the words Lance’s almost blue lips dropped as pleads for forgiveness, they were what the bigger man heard a lot when he was younger when Lance couldn’t quite act nice enough to be acceptable in human society. 

“Lancey,” a childhood name Hunk hasn’t used in forever, “how about you get out of those wet clothes? I’ll make a quick run to my room for some warm clothes. Okay?” The name was something he used to ease Lance out of his muddled state when he did something along the blurred line of right and wrong under moral conduct.

Blue eyes snapped to look up at a warm, gentle face, the lithe young boy shook his head with the desperation of a boy not wanting their parents to leave them, “s-s-stay, pu-pu-please, Hu-hu-hunk!” He sounded so desperate that it hurt Hunk deep in his heart. 

Heavy heart in his chest, Hunk wrapped the black fur around Lance tighter, “I won’t leave for long, promise, I just wanna go get you some warm clothes so you don’t get sick, alright?” Getting Lance out of his wet clothes will not only stop him from feeling so cold and prevent him from getting sick but it will also allow Lance to feel more comfortable in his vulnerable state. “I’m going to be back as soon as possible.” Lance still looked unconvinced, “remember that one song? The one I kept singing all the time?” Lance looked a little confused before nodding, “sing it while I’m gone, I’ll be back before you finish.” 

Soft chocolate brown skin turned a rusted bronze under the torch lights, it was the first time that Hunk noticed how much better Lance looked when he wasn’t the same dull blue. “I promise,” unsure blue eyes shifted over to the lion statue as if it had spoken his name, maybe it did. A nod, Lance wasn’t even looking in Hunk’s direction, his thin eyebrows scrunching up as he made a slow trip to the lion. It was an odd thing to see, Lance sitting down next to the statue and leaning against it like it was alive.

Without a second thought, Hunk ran to the door, not registering how the handle of the door didn’t burn and the door opened. 

* * *

In retrospect Hunk probably should've thought how the actual trip would go because he was currently faced with an always curious and at the moment confused Pidge. Normally Hunk would explain what was going on but he was on a time crunch and he really needs to get going-

“What’s up Hunk? Where are you going with that?” They’re referring to the bundle of clothes and snacks in his hold, “thought they didn’t fit you anymore,” they in fact did not, “you throwing them out?” That was Hunk’s ticket out.

“Yes! Yes, I am. So if you would excuse me-” Pidge didn’t seem convinced because they rose an eyebrow at him.

Pidge cracked their fingers as they looked Hunk up and down, trying to pinpoint his weak spots in case things got bloody, “then I’ll go with you. I want to check out the second basement.” Hunk choked as he heard what Pidge had to say. 

Immediately Hunk turned defensive before he would’ve been really disappointed and escorted Pidge as far away as he possibly could from the cause of their curiosity, “no.” He had never sounded so resolute, it startled Pidge as their eyes widened a little, “we can’t go down in there, you can’t get in there,” the smaller person was going to ask something but Hunk interrupted, “there’s a keyhole, and unless you have the key I doubt you can get in,” Hunk walked away and for good measure he said one last thing, “I should know.”

A look of shock was drawn over Pidge’s face but Hunk wouldn't have known that because he was out of sight with his big strides. 

Hunk almost had a heart attack but once he couldn’t feel Pidge’s gaze on him, he continued to sprint, that was a really close call minus the fact that he almost fell while running down the stairs, he called that a win. Just like when he left Hunk didn’t think much of how the door just opened, what awaited him inside almost made his heart stop (again). 

Lance wasn’t cuddling with a dull grey lion statue, no. He was sprawled on top of a very much real, breathing, living blue lion like a starfish. The blue eyed boy beamed when he caught sight of Hunk at the door. “Hunk! You’re back!” The lithe body sat up, somehow Lance was straddling the lion, with the help of said creature whose body was lying flat on the ground Lance sat on top of her like he was on a horse. “Meet Blue!” The boy leaned over to scratch the top of the blue lions head. A low purr came from the strong chest of the feline.

“Lance,” Hunk’s voice was soft but strained, immediately the younger males face fell into sad eyes and a thin smile, “we really gotta talk about- about-” the taller man pointed a finger to motion the space between them, “this!”

It was silent between them as Hunk made his way to the bed the only sounds in the room were the small slaps of Hunk’s feet on the wooden floor and Blue standing up. She walked over to the still open door, head low to steak out any intruders as she shut the door with her nose. Blue didn’t make her way back, instead, she laid down with a tired yawn in front of the door. Lance stood up from where he was slumped off and walked to Hunk just to sit down on the bed, he had his head down the whole time.

Without a word Hunk handed over Lance his dry clothes, it was better that way. Lance had tried to lighten the mood but that’s not what they needed right now, they had to sit down and talk everything out. Hunk knows that Lance understands him because he took the clothes from his outstretched hand, turning away Hunk looked over the ribbons on the wall, giving Lance some privacy in order to change. When he felt the bed dip down beside him Hunk turned back to look at Lance. 

“What happened?” A simple question but instead of tensing up like how Hunk expected Lance to, the lithe boy laughed. It was a sharp and hysterical like if Lance’s sanity snapped and there was nothing left but ice and jagged memories of pain. Maybe that’s true. Hunk with his never ending patience for his best friend waited until Lance stopped. Blue had turned to look at them, her head resting on her crossed paws that were out in front of her.

It was moments later when Lance finally recovered, his laughs reducing to small squeaky giggles. Then silence again. “I almost died,” Lance was whispering, “came really close to just- I just came really close.” He started to play with the hem of the big black shirt, “Everything hurt, it hurt so much and- and I wanted it to stop. When it did- I- I thought I was dead.” His head was still down as he spoke, in a different situation Hunk would’ve made Lance look up but- “It turned out Blue saved me- she- she locked away Ha-  _ her  _ away-” it was already too much for Lance to speak. “Took me out of the water just in time for me to be saved,” Lance looked over at Blue who was still looking at them, “there was a problem though,” the sound of water moving started to play throughout the room. It was a hollow sound like how you would think a distant memory would sound if it were played on a speaker, splashing; water falling over and hitting the floor.

“My body had taken too much damage, both physically and magically.” Lance was getting angsty and just as Hunk was going to reach over and pat Lance, Blue started to purr. It was a mellow sound that made all the tension from Lance’s body leave like melting ice. “Any and all magic that I had within me was taken away, the damage done to my body was otherworldly. If Blue had kept my soul in my body I would’ve suffered a lot more pain while my body heals itself magically and psychically so Blue did something. She pulled my soul from my dying body and left me adrift in the house, I roamed the halls free to do whatever with the magic that Blue lent me,” Lance looked up to face Blue again, “while Blue dedicated her remaining magic energy and life to restoring my body.” Small growls left the lion laying at the door, like if she was complaining about how grave the blue eyed boy made it out to be.

Lance laughed, this time it wasn’t like the one where his sanity seemed to plummet to the depths of hell, it was sincere and warm. Fond would be the word. “It took a long time, Hunk, buddy, it took centuries to get my body back in working condition, and even now I’m pretty sure my body feels-” a growl from Lance’s stomach interrupted him, his cheeks colored a light pink and there was a whisper of a thank you prayer in Spanish; one Hunk’s heard from Lance when things got really awkward. 

Hunk let out a victorious laugh, true from his gut, “don’t worry man, I got you!” He pulled a few bags of chips, some juices, and a few water bottles. Without a second thought, Lance ripped a bag open and dug in.

The truth bomb dropped on Hunk was nuclear, but he knew better than to press on and have Lance talk more, there were some things left out but in due time Lance will open up about them. He always does. Patience. I felt right, Lance stuffing his face while Hunk talked to him about anything and everything, it felt less cruel now. Somehow the topic of how green apples came to be sprung upon them and they were too invested to notice the steps that sounded from outside. 

Blue was the one who noticed first, she raised her head and looked at the door, a low growl left her sharp toothed mouth. Lance and Hunk whipped their heads to where Blue was now standing on all four legs and was in her attack position, low to the ground and claws ready to shred. 

Lance was on his feet in seconds, black shorts tied to their extreme around his thin waist, the black shirt was sliding off his shoulders, the left half of his collarbone exposed. Hunk almost choked on the chips in his mouth, there was a hard look in Lance’s ocean eyes.

“ _ I swear to you- Hunk looked like he was .003 seconds from flinging me across the foyer! _ ” It was Pidge’s voice, they sounded not so distant, maybe a few feet away from the door.

There was a chuckle, Keith, “ _ please, Hunk doesn’t have the heart to do that. Not to you at least _ ,” Keith was right, push came to shove Hunk could wipe the floor with someone, “ _ there must’ve been a reason, whatcha say to him? _ ” Keith’s words were fairly loud, he was standing right outside of the door. 

Lithe, tall, and nice brown sun kissed skin. It was what Lance was, with his thin eyebrows and slim dusty rose lips, his layered ocean eyes different shades of blue changing with his emotions. The young man was attractive, especially even more now with him not being all dead and shit. At the moment though, Lance looked dangerous, body rigid and- _woah_. His hands were shimmering a light blue, cold was the area surrounding his hands. 

“ _ I just told him I wanted to check out the other basement, _ ” Pidge sounded so nonchalant, “ _ it’s not a big dead- I for one think he overreacted. _ ” They huffed, sounding louder. 

There was shuffling, two sets of feet, “ _ I don’t know? Weren’t we told to not go in there- by I don’t know- a ghost? I take that as something we really should listen to. _ ” Pidge snorted or Keith, maybe it was the both of them.

“ _ Please Shiro, it couldn’t be that bad, what do you think it is? A sex dungeon? _ ”There was a knock on the door, Blue huffed. Both Lance and Hunk froze. “ _ You in there? Come on, let us in on the fun! Don’t be a sour puss! _ ”

“ _ Keith! _ ” Allura, “ _ stop that, it’s impolite, have you no shame!? _ ” She sounded flustered, “ _ by the way, where is Hunk? _ ” Steps made their way to the door, “ _ didn’t you say he came down here? _ ” Silence, it made Hunk’s skin tingle with anxiety, Allura was on to them. “ _ Where could have he gone? Unless… _ ”

Silence once again, Blue backed away from the door as Lance’s eyes started to glow blue, his hands still shimmering. The next thing hear is a yelp from someone- Pidge. “ _ What the actual fuck! _ ” They sounded startled. “ _ That shit’s hot, why the fuck did that burn!? _ ” 

“ _ You’re crazy _ ,” Keith sounded wary, Lance’s eyes were still glowing, his body still tense. He was in a position ready to launch forward, feet set apart and hands ready to attack at his sides. There was the sound of the knob being rattled and a strangled yell, “ _ the hell?! It’s like that shit’s been set on fire, burns like fuck too. _ ”

Blue had her eyes set on the door, the panicked voices of the adults on the other side made Hunk feel bad. He couldn’t tell Lance to stop doing that, they were all warned not to go into the second basement and here they are, trying to get into it. Even so, it left a bitter taste in his mouth, Hunk was a gentle spirit by nature. 

Glowing blue eyes seemed to dull, he was starting to feel bad. They were just feeling worried over where Hunk could’ve gone, their intentions weren’t bad. With a sigh, Lance’s eyes stopped glowing and his hands turned back to normal having decided that he really couldn’t manage another week of solitude. Almost immediately did Blue pull back and walked to Lance, she brushed against Hunk and it wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it would be. “Open the door Hunk, I don’t when them trying to break down the door. It’s in really good condition to be ruined now.”

Lance sounded tired and maybe he was but Hunk was more than ecstatic, he wouldn’t have to hide something this big from his friends. The adults outside were arguing by now, the sound of Shiro’s dad voice boomed and not to his surprise the obnoxious ‘ _ it’s not a phase mom! _ ’ tone from Keith came filtering in. Hunk didn’t think about the sound of glass bottle clinking or low growls coming from behind him, shrugged off the disgruntled muttering and squeaking of wood in order to fling the door wide open.

Shiro and Keith were opposite each other ready to a yelling match, Allura was in the middle of taking a deep breath and Pidge was seconds away from slamming an old chair down on Shiro. At the sound of the door opening everyone froze and turned to look at a too bright Hunk. 

“Hey, guys!” Too chipper they all thought, “whatcha doing down here?” Hunk knew, but playing the ‘I’m a ray of sunshine, fight me’ card in these type of situation was always the best play. 

Pidge was having none of that though, “thought you couldn’t go in there?” they were pointing an accusing finger at him, “does the knob not burn on the inside?” Noticing Hunk’s hand on the copper appendage of the black door, “how did you get in through? The doorknob should’ve burned your hand off, and even then it was locked. So how Hunk?” Everyone was looking at him for an explanation. 

Stepping aside Hunk made a motion for them to step aside, looking at them with a raised eyebrow when no one made a move. “You guys wanted to get here so bad you were willing to ignore a deadman warning, but now that you have an opportunity to do it correctly you don’t take it?” Hunk raised the hand that wasn’t on the handle and clutched the bridge of his nose in between his pointer finger and thumb. “Sometimes I wonder if Lance is right,” Hunk sounded tired as he walked away from the door and into the room, there was a snort from somewhere deeper into the room.

The four adults standing outside looked at each other with uncertainty before Shiro walked forward, he never minded Lance’s presence, it was nice to have someone who would just sit down with him and not ask questions. Fear was never something he came to associate with Lance and he wasn’t going to start now. He heard the others scramble behind him, the room itself was lowly lit, probably due to the fact that the only source of light were that many torch lamps on the wall. It smelt of flowers and herbs. It looked ok so far until their eyes fell on the bed. 

In between all of the pillows and furs there laid a lion, it was large in size and an abnormal color of blue, think lines of navy drawn over it, there was a lack of main so the lion had to be female. She was curled around a boy with nice milk chocolate skin, not too dark, and not too light, his dark brown hair was curly and some of the curls framed his face. His thin eyebrows added a sharpness to his face along with his high cheekbones, rose dust slim lips on a glass cup. Blue eyes looked disinterested in them as he leaned back to rest against the lion's stomach, there was red liquid in the glass cup he was holding back. Once pulled back the red from the cup stayed on the rose dust lips, the boy smiles, fangs glinting dully in the orange hue of the room. 

“Lance! Stop, you’re going to end up scaring them away,” Hunk was scolding the boy- Lance? With a finger shaking at him disapprovingly, like a mother with his hand on his hip. “What even is that? How’d get fangs?” Hunk took the cup from Lance’s hands and set it on a table nearby. The other adults were confused. 

The once ghost huffed and pouted while crossing his arms, he brought a hand up to his mouth and pulled out the fangs. They were fake. Now the lion had to disappear and then they could ask questions- except she didn’t at the living guy who was Lance turned to pet her like she wasn’t big, scary, and capable of ripping his head off. 

Turning to them Lance looked at them one by one, his ocean eyes turning deep and murky like dangerous waters. “Hello, anyone want to tell me why you tried to open the door?” He kept looking at them, ignoring Hunk’s hissed ‘Lance!’ Lance didn’t mean to come off as mean but it was a long time since anyone has been down here.

“Could you explain why you’re not dead and why a fucking doorknob almost burned our hands off!” Keith wasn’t going to have any of it as he screamed back almost as mad as Lance would’ve been if he had the pleasure. “Tell us, Lance!”

Blue eyes looked like a sea during a thunderstorm, dangerous. “If you’d all just listen to me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt! Was me threatening Allura not enough for you to realize that you shouldn’t push me!” Keith wasn’t stepping down as he walked towards Lance, “my warnings shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Hunk was going to step in when Keith started to chuckle.

“Or what? You’ll scare us? Give us nightmares?” Keith was looking at this like it were a joke and Hunk was starting to feel like he should stop this before he punched the mullet wearing man, “cause I doubt you have the guts to really hurt us.” Keith pressed a hand against Lance’s chest.

The younger boy in body slapped his hand away, Blue was starting to stand up from behind Lance on the bed. “You really shouldn’t underestimate me, just because there weren’t any registered deaths in this house doesn’t mean they didn’t happen.” Lance stalked forward just as Blue walked off the bed her eyes sharp as her teeth were on display, low growls leaving her mouth. Yet Keith’s eyes were still glaring at Lance. “I’ve lived past wars and seen, been through things you could hardly imagine.” One step forward from both man and lion. “Humans are bullshit at being human, ignorant and despicable,” stalking forwards and Keith pulled back, “pitiful and disgusting.” Both Blue and Lance were in perfect as they closed in on a frantic Looking Keith. “When it comes to killing people, under the right circumstances. I’d gladly do it with a smile on my face.” The lion growled as Lance sneered when Keith opened his mouth to say something. “Stand down and answer my fucking question Keith, I’m not playing around.” Blue had walked to stand beside Lance, eyes looking at Keith like it were prey with her teeth on display, vicious and hungry. 

Keith looked terrified while he eyes both Lance and the Lion, the three people behind him looked like they were ready to jump between them at any moment, Hunk’s whole body was tense. “W-we were- were worried for-f-for Hunk.” Keith sounded a lot less confident and more scared for his life. 

Blue eyes closed for a few seconds while he calmed his ragged breathing, when opened they were their normal ocean blue. The lion by his side closed her mouth and turned to nuzzle his tummy, Lance looked down with a soft smile and started to pet in between her ears. “You could’ve just said that from the beginning, wouldn't have to say all those things. Sorry.” He meant it, he could never stop his mouth from saying horrible stuff like that.

“You should keep your pet on a leash.” Pidge was hiding behind Shiro like if the man could stop the lion. Said lion gave a low grumble while Lance winced and furrowed his thin eyebrows.

Sitting down that lion let Lance climb on top of her as he just sprawled himself on her. She stood up with the lanky boy on her back, it was a weird sight, with the lion reaching the top of Hunk’s shoulder. When Hunk said bigger than the lions in the zoo, he meant bigger. Lance giggled when Blue started to walk around in circles where she was kept a statue. “Her name’s Blue, sheths not my ‘et.” Lance had his cheek pressed against her fur, “she’s, she’s more ‘ike a momma?” The lion giving Lance a ride purred at being called a mother, “yeah! ‘omma Blue!” 

It was weird, no- not the fact that a huge blue lion was giving Lance a piggyback ride- but how Lance’s mood changed. Hunk was right. Lance isn’t exactly the most stable person in the world. He had shaken Keith up pretty bad and later apologized. Maybe they could try this again. 

“Hello Blue, it’s a pleasure meeting you,” Shiro had stepped away from Pidge, leaving the young adult grasping for him and scrambling behind Keith, “sorry about Keith, he can get pretty intense. I would like to start all over, how about it.” Blue hadn’t stopped walking in circles, her slow steps keeping Lance from getting dizzy. All the lion did was nod her head.

Allura stepped forwards, her hand on Pidge’s shoulder, “we also want to apologize for Pidge’s offending comment, we didn’t mean to say that.” Blue did look in Allura’s direction, her eyes looking disinterested. 

Lance giggled when the lion began to rumble, “she said that you shouldn’t be apologizing on behalf of them,” Lance put his head up. “That they’re adults and should try to fix their own mistakes, act like grown ups,” the two people being talked down would’ve given Lance shit if the lion wasn’t rumbling and looking at Pidge and Keith. 

Blue continued to walk in slow circles and Hunk sighed in relief. Glad that no one died. But this was just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, I'm sorry. It's really long, 4,000 words (for my standers). There was a lot in this chapter. But not enough! Hope you babes enjoyed it! Besitos.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was sitting in the living, with the exception of Hunk who was in the kitchen cooking a quick meal for Lance. Said boy was lying on the carpet with a big lion splayed on top of him, ideas obvious that she wasn't putting anyone of her wait on the slim boy. Blue was nuzzling into Lance's cheek before she sat up and brought the blue eyed boy up with her by the back of his shirt. 

"Blue! You don't need to do that!" The lioness had the boy sitting criss-cross in between her outstretched hands while she ran her course tongue over Lance’s hair. “Please! I’ll take a bath- aah!” Lance was cut off when Blue pushed him so that he was leaning over one of her paws so that she can lick over Lance’s exposed back. “Blue! Stop that- it- it tickles!” Lance was giggle while he struggled to get away from the lioness. She just huffed and brought him back.

Soon enough Lance gave up and just laid there while Blue licked over his hair again. It was an odd thing for everyone in the living room to witness, very fucking odd. But what else did they expect from Lance? Hunk came back and it seemed that Lance saw that as his opportunity to escape because he was struggling to get away from Blue once again. 

Hunk looked a little lost as he watched his friends flail like a fish for a few seconds. “B-blue- please! I need to eat, pretty please would you let me eat?” The lioness stopped her liking to look at the simple dish that Hunk was holding. She just huffed while taking the paw that was keeping Lance in place off of him. Lance just beamed while he scrambled away towards Hunk but not before nuzzling into Blue’s fur at the top of her head. 

It was an odd thing to see, Lance eating the rice and chicken Hunk heated him while the lioness just stared at the fireplace. The thin boy seemed to notice that the lioness’ eyes hadn’t moved from the same place for some time because he looked up from the meal he was eating and looked over to the fireplace himself. “Do you really want to let them out so soon?” He stuffed his face with a spoon of rice while Blue just huffed. “Shouldn’t we let them get adjusted to you before I just, ya’know. Bring the rest back?”

Something was being discussed, and everyone other than the used to be dead person and lioness didn’t know what that  _ ‘something’  _ was. After everything that they’ve found out today, there wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle (or so they thought). Lance finished up the chicken and downed the glass of kool-aid that Hunk brought along before he stood up and walked over to the fireplace. It was lit, barely even flickering. “If I do this, I'll have to wake up the rest.”There was some silence before Lance looked over at Blue with a raised eyebrow, “thank you for understanding.” Lance’s smile was loving as he looked at the lioness. 

The fire flickered harshly, like a whip. Lance shook his head before walking towards Blue so that he could lay on top of her. “I’m guessing you all have questions?” Everyone nodded, “good ‘cause I do too.”

It was quiet after that, sure they all had questions but no one really wanted to talk. Pidge took in a breath of air and puffed up their chest to gather up the courage. “How old are you? I-I mean like- like how old are you really?”The young adult was playing with the hem of their shirt between their fingers. 

Lance looked over at Pidge, seeming amused with the question, "well let's see. Back then we didn't have birth certificates plus I was was a slave so that's that. As for the year?" The tan boy scrunched his eyebrows, trying very hard to remember all the way back then. “Sixteen hundreds? I don’t really know, I wasn’t exactly keeping track.” The witch giggled softly when he saw the look of sadness in Pidge’s eyes. “Aww, don’t worry about it! I didn’t know how to count, read or write English until the ’80s. I wouldn’t of had a way to keep track anyway. So stop with all the sulking.” Blue eyes shimmered with mirth as he looked around at the other people in the living room.

“I-It’s just unfortunate that you’ve been through so much Lance and I was not the least bit helpful.” Allura had her hand clenched as they rested on her lap, “instead I ignored everything you said and made you feel worse, forgive me.”

Crystal-like blue eyes had filled up with unshed tears as the women struggled to stay composed is felt awful knowing that she hurt someone because of her willingness to be ignorant. Lance was looking down at Blue’s paw. His hand was outstretched to that it was laying over the clawed paw.

A deep rumbling came from the lioness as the other of Lance’s hand start to pet her. “There shouldn’t be a reason for you guys to feel bad, it’s not like you meant any harm by it.” Lance’s voice was soft as assured them that there was nothing wrong.

Keith wasn’t about to sit through minutes of regretful silence so he opened his mouth to ask something, anything really. “How come you don’t sound like you’re from the sixteen hundreds.” And that’s why Lance thinks you’re a fucking imbecile, Keith.

There was an easy smile on the warm skin toned boy, “well I’ve been alive for so long that I just ya’know. Sort of pick up on the mannerisms of people through the ages.” Lance didn’t seem bothered by the question, he looked sort of endeared by it.

Hunk had been quiet so far, already knowing a lot, if not everything being asked to Lance. They’ve been doing a Q and A for the past thirty minutes and the only person Hunk’s really been paying attention to was Shiro. So far the man hasn’t asked any questions but he’s never let his gaze stray away from Lance and his animated way of talking. 

Deciding that enough was enough Hunk started to formulate something, the only way Lance will get a promising reaction from Shiro is that the man knows that Lance can be in fact attracted to him. Number one; reveal that Lance is bisexual, and then number two; which type of guys is Lance into. 

“Any crushes lately Lance?” Hunk had a nonchalant look to his face as he sipped his drink. Lance had the sudden urge to shove his friend's cup down his throat. 

A choppy and chuckle left Lance’s throat, “no, not really. Can’t leave the house.” He knew what Hunk was trying to do but there were too many people present and he really didn’t want to tell them that he drooled over Shiro’s tattoo’s every chance he got.

Hunk just looked him straight in the eyes, “come on Lance, you have four perfect people to pick from.” Pidge snorted before they shook their head with what Lance could only guess was disgust. “Is it still a no?” Lance was hating this and Hunk knew, oh did he know. “Allura? No, you wouldn’t do that to grandma. Keith?” The guy sat up stiffly eye wide while Allura sat next to him with her cheeks tinted a soft pink. “Nah, he’s not really your type- then that only leaves Shiro-” 

Before Hunk could finish Lance sputtered while laying on his side curled into a ball of embarrassment with his red face. Shiro’s neck was flushed while his hands were pulled into fists over his thighs, he looked like he was about to say something but stopped when Lance continued to sputter. Slowly did Lance start going through the ground, like if he was being eaten by the floor in a smooth sink. It was quiet before Blue huffed and made her way down to the basement.

“Some one’s got a crush.” Keith’s body was sent into oblivion by Shiro’s kick to his chest. A coughing fit ensued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babes!!!!!!! So.......school's a motherfucking bitch and I want to die HAHAHHAHAHA. Anyways the chapter is short, but I just really wanted to just give you guys something. Comments get me going, you can say the dumbest shit ever and I'd fucking burst with uwu's. Love you babe's, hope y'all had fun reading this!!!


	9. Chapter 9

“I hate you soooooo much!” Lance was hanging off his best friend's shoulder as the bigger man practically dragged the blue eyed about the mall. “Why did you have to say all of- that in front of everyone! And with Shiro there- especially with Shiro there! AAaahhuuughaaah!”

Hunk just went on looking through the racks of shirts and pants. Acting as if there wasn’t a young man from before the proper usage of a toothbrush. Maybe. He doesn’t really know. Hanging off of him like a towel out to dry. “Listen, buddy, I was honest to every deity in the known universe trying to help.” Hunk’s voice was light as he brought up a black Nike shirt up, a size larger than Keith’s. “Now let’s forget about that and shop? Hmm?” Lance perked up at the word ‘shop’, he’s heard from Nana when she was a teen that shopping was great, getting to look through a lot of pretty clothes and buying what you want.

“Oh, that looks really good and that one, hey, Hunk? Can I get both of ‘em?” Now Lance was pressed against the thicker of the two instead of hanging off of him. “I also need some of those jeans that Keith’s always wearing, I feel like I could work them better.” Lance was pulling out a nice button up shirt, different shades of blues. It looked nice so he got it. “Does Keith wear anything that isn’t black? Or does he just love living the emo life while roasting alive when he goes outside?” 

Hunk was running hangers of clothes along the racket, not really paying attention to what his friend was saying, in truth not even Lance was really aware as to what he was saying as well. “I don’t know buddy…” it was a low mutter, like a soft brush of a hand. It wasn’t after a few minutes of silent shopping did one of the two friends speak up, it was Lance.

“ _ Eh tenido novio o- por lo menos un amante _ .” It was out of the blue, Hunk’s ear’s picked up the Spanish like a fish onto bait in the deep sea. The bigger of the two turned to the slimmer one, eyes a little wide with confusion, “do you wan’ me to translate?” Lance was muttering, low and nonchalant. 

Big warm hands reached over to get a hoodie, too small for himself and a little big for Lance, a mute nod was all Lance needed to start explaining. “I said, ‘I’ve had a boyfriend or more like a lover’.” It was silent between the two, the sound of people shopping on low. “Would you like more information?” 

Shiver’s ran down Hunk’s back as the words that left Lance’s throat and made their way into his ears, cold and heartless. In past situations, Hunk would’ve been scared, confused as to why his friend was acting so unlike himself but now he’s learned. Lance builds walls of ice when he comes across a topic that causes him pain, dumps out an ocean of freezing water in between everybody and himself. Something about that saddens Hunk, how his friend is afraid of more pain coming his way.

Another mute nod from Hunk’s brown mop covered head. “It all happened back then when I was naive and thought that sex was the best type of pleasure I’d ever get.” Even though Lance was talking about his past there was nothing in his body language that indicated it so only that his voice was like a stream of cold water splashing onto the ground. “He was tall, handsome, a very good listener. But that didn’t matter- now that I think about it he could’ve been my one and only and I still would’ve wished him dead.” Ice like poison seethed from Lance’s clenched jaw. He picked a jacket from the rack he was going through, held up to look at it before nodding before he kept talking. “All we did was talk for a few minutes before we took our clothes off, the listening came after we had done the deed.”

Lance's voice was lack of any fondness, hollow like the caves in the icy mountain. The words stung Hunk’s skin like frost bite, leaving it blue and ready to crack. “There was no love, just sex, and hate.” A shrug was made by Lance’s shoulder. “I had some game back in my day.” And just like that Lance’s usual cheery tone was back in his voice. 

It was then did Hunk realize something, something that he never really thought about before. Lance was scared, he was scared when Hunk was a boy when Hunk left when Hunk came home. Terrified when Blue brought him back to life, he was scared back when he was alive. Lance has never known peace and suddenly the ice that Lance freezes doesn’t bother him anymore. He’ll just have to wait for it to melt away. 

“Are you going to pay for all this? Or am I gonna have to?” Hunk looked at all the clothes in both his and Lance's arms. It was a lot which meant it was going to be a lot of money too. “Do you even know how currency works in the modern day?” Lance turned to look at his friend with the most unimpressed and flat look ever. “What?! You’ve been stuck in a house for ages, sorry for asking- sheesh.” 

Puffing out his cheeks Lance let the air out before turning to walk over to the checkout counter, “yes Hunk, I know how dollar bills work, how to use a credit card and how to work a bank account. I wasn’t just going to sit around while the world changes without me- don’t worry about the money. I got it covered.”

Hunk suddenly got very worried, this was Lance’s first time out and there was no way Lance had any money with him. Heck, there was a higher chance of Lance owning gold than him having a ten dollar bill. Or maybe he picked up money from when one of them dropped it around the house but then again Lance wasn’t really for stealing without a real reason or necessity. He guesses it’s better to not worry about it, oftentimes Lance had a knack for these type of things so it was better to let him deal with it. It’s not like Lance was going to pickpocket someone in the store, there weren’t enough people for him to do it and he won’t shoplift, they have too much clothes for that. Then there was the fact that Lance can do magic- but- that would just make Lance look really bad.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The soft tone of apology on the frantic voice brought Hunk out of his head. It wasn’t from Lance but instead a young woman who apparently bumped into Lance, if the clothes on the floor had anything to say about what had happened. “I didn’t mean to bump into you!” She had blonde hair; dyed by the way her roots were a brown color. Her cheeks pink with embarrassment and brown eyes frantic. 

Lance chuckled, making the woman’s cheeks burn just a little brighter, a nervous smile forming on her pink tinted lips. “It’s alright, no one really means those types of things,” the blue eyed teen smiled as he spoke and bent down to pick up the dropped garments, “unless you’re weird or- mad at someone?” He scrunched up his face a little, thinking of something. “One of those I’d mind but the other one- it wouldn’t make sense that you’re mad at me because we’ve literally never met before this- and I’m talking too much- now I’m the one who's sorry.” 

Hunk expected a forgiving smile from the girl, one that showed that she too was just a little bit embarrassed with how Lance kept on rambling. What Hunk wasn’t expecting was the sweet and happy laugh that left the young woman’s mouth, lips stretched into a pretty smile. Lance smiled back, polite and gentle, the way a gentleman would hold a ladies hand, there was no checky show of his smile or glint in his blue eyes. The girl must’ve not noticed because the next thing she said was: “you’re cute, would you like to go get some coffee or something?” Very straightforward, so straightforward that Hunk was almost pushed off his feet. It was silent, Lance’s face changing from a polite smile to confusion and then to what Hunk could only guess was an apology. 

A sheen of ice frost growing on Lance’s lips as he smiled. Words snowflakes that fell and melted on the young woman’s hopes: “I’m sorry but a relationship isn’t something I came to get today and not something I’m quite built for,” snowflakes leaving making the smile on the young woman’s face deteriorate into something sad and a little bitter. “But-” Lance spoke up again, voice warm, “if you really want to go get coffee with someone, there’s a person who hasn’t taken their eyes off you for some time now.” Lance sounded exactly like what you would expect a sweet person to sound like. “Look behind you,” red rose dusted lips no longer bruised with cold. 

She looked nervous as she turned but when she did another girl a few feet away quickly turned her head away. Her hair was cut into a short bod, she looked cute with how her cheeks flushed a very bright pink and then the girl that just asked Lance out was walking forward and straight to the other girl. Once she made her way over to her is was obvious that the girl with the black bob was shorter. It was then that both males turned away and walked to the checkout counter and minded their own business.

* * *

“Hey- woah- that’s a lot of bags,” Pidge was making their way across the foyer when Lance and Hunk walked in through the front door, “why’d you need so much clothes for Lance?” It sounded like a complaint but still, Pidge walked over to both males and helped them by taking a bag each from both of them. “Also, some of these things look like something that Keith would wear, didn’t you were into that type of stuff.” They’re voice miffed by how they were looking down into one of the bags they had. 

A click of someone’s tongue echoed throughout the foyer as Lance made his way to the basement, they had tried to get him to move elsewhere but it seemed that Lance much preferred his room down in the basement, it’s where he felt the safest. The walk down there always felt off, like if they still weren’t welcomed there and it might’ve been true if it weren’t for the fact the Blue gave less shit’s about them when they walked passed her on their way down the stairs. Everything in the big house felt normal now, the hauntingly calm greenhouse to the deafening library, even the always cold spot at the top at the curving staircases where everyone was sure Hagger was killed. Nothing felt off anymore and that scared everyone, just a little. They would’ve been terrified if it weren’t for the sheet of ice that melted on their skin that gave them the same warmth care did when the dead of night crawled out from under their beds, keeping them safe and sound. It was Lance they later realized.

“You can just put everything on the bed, I’ll put it away later,” Lance was already making his way into the small maze of bookcases he had in his room. “You guys can go,” they were about to walk out when Lance spoke again, “or you guys can stay and watch me work?” It was quiet for a few seconds before the sound of feet padding on the floor in haist made Lance chuckle from where he was looking through his Enochian archives. “Just don’t touch anything you aren’t certain of is actually what it is- I’m pretty sure some of my plants can walk.” It seemed like Lance’s warning come a little too late because there was a screech and the sound of a growly laugh. 

-

It was quiet, the kind of quiet you would expect to find under the sea, pounding in his ears and filling his lungs with water making them burn with lack of oxygen. Cold with how the water dropped in temperature and it just kept dropping, lower and lower and lower to where his limbs were burning and vibrating. Air come rushing into his lungs as Lance opened his mouth to breathe moving his hands up to his throat, feeling the blood rush with quick intent. His eyes glued tight as he a taunt body moved over him, rocking back and forth as white hair slipped from his shoulder. Thin white strands leaving phantom trails on his skin while dark eyes stared into his own. A fleeting murderous smile on the man’s face.

He was talking, but the quiet was too loud for Lance to be able to hear him. Daunting mouth moving as sweat dripped from the side of his face, faintly can Lance feel his thighs shaking. The feeling of disgust very present in his chest, hands bigger than his own roaming up and down his body, everything the man does leave a bitter taste in Lance’s mouth. And then he realizes he can't breathe anymore, the man above him is laughing. A wicked smile of pleasure on his face and Lance thinks seeming him dead, cold and emotionless would be better than having him feel so good when he himself wants nothing but to paint the man's mother’s door red with her son's blood.

The quiet is turning down, air slowly entering his throat and finally, he can hear what the man is telling him.  _ ‘I would keep you forever. If you belonged to me _ .’ Rage fills every blood cell in Lance’s body and he can vaguely tell that he’s screaming. Cool and collected and dead. Dead like how everybody from back then was. Slowly did the man fade into nothing but a bad memory, words distorted into white noise by the years Lance spent alone and free. Away from anyone who would hurt him. 

Opening his eyes brought Lance to tears, flinging his hands away from his throat as a wave of frantic disparity filled him to the bone. Gasping into the cold air of the room, tears turning into ice shards as they were falling down over his temples and onto the bed where they melted. Turning to his side Lance curled up and cried harder as every emotion he was feeling that was dampened by the quiet came back rushing. Shaking his core and wrenching sobs from the depths of his heart, wringing his lungs into overdrive, burning them to mere ash as he choked and coughed. 

Trying to calm himself down was the worst part, he never knew what to tell himself after something broke him to the core. Blue must’ve sensed the despair Lance was finding himself in because she was climbing into bed with him, wrapping herself around him in a circle of warmth and safety. Purring when Lance brought up a shaky hand from where he had them pressed to his chest, it was always really hard trying to calm himself down because his whole being was lost in the feelings he had before death. Leaving him in the state of a cold corpse and trying to revive himself was always a task for Lance. 

_ Think of something warm. Something warm that breathes and is alive, someone whose heart is beating. _

_ Shiro _ . With his warm smile and calm aura, the same person who looks so lost when Lance finds him wandering the halls and takes his hand in his, smiling as he tries to make the bigger man calm down. Grounding him with soft words from the reality they’re both in, not just Shiro. Think about how ashamed he looks when Lance walks him to his room, how the tears the stick to his eyelashes look so much like how Lance feels when he’s alone for too long. Bring back that feeling he has when he’s talking to Shiro about a new plant he made, trying to distract the other man from his nightmares. How strongly he wants to protect Shiro from the ghosts he brought with him from the battlefield and how they want to leave but can’t. Soon enough a warm feeling is spreading throughout Lance’s chest as an image of Shiro’s smile makes itself present in Lance’s muddled brain and really it shouldn’t bring Lance as much joy as it did. 

Somewhere inside of Lance’s brain does he realize that he’s fallen asleep, that his limbs are heavy with a nice dull ache and that his eyes are closed again. Just when he was about to panic a feeling of somber peace covers him like a blanket of tranquility

1…

2...

3... 

_ Soft murmuring was coming from upstairs and Lance could almost smell the tobacco and alcohol through the floor. It was yet another party. Maybe this owner was a little worse than Fiorella, he seemed to like to party. 50 years later and yet the bad genes that made up Fiorella’s fucked personality. It wasn’t so fun to have a party near if you can’t be a part of it, sometimes it does suck being dead- oh how much Lance would’ve loved to get high off his balls and drunk to the end of the world, but alas, he's a spirit who can’t eat, drink or sleep. _

_ Everyone upstairs must be having a good time because the talking got increasingly louder and the stepping turned into furniture being dragged on the floor. The sound of moaning and groaning going through the floor and into Lance’s ears, god how he wished that man had any semblance of dignity but he didn’t so now he was stuck under the floor while a whole room was having an orgy upstairs. Lance himself was feeling as unimpressed and frustrated as the man’s father was before he had died, who he helped go through to the other life, at least one of them doesn’t have to stay behind and be witness to such shit behavior.  _

_ A heavy sigh escaped the blue eyed soul, “I want to die, really oh death come and fall upon me so that I do not have to keep listening to such things.” Lance’s voice was just below loud, “why must my luck be so cursed for me he to be trapped with such a demon of a man.” Blue rumbled from her place at the foot of Lance’s bed. “Oh my sweet girl but do we really have to listen to all these disgusting noises, I’m pretty sure burning in hell would be more enjoyable.” A growl of distaste echoed throughout the room. _

_ It happened in the quiet is what Lance concluded when he had made his way upstairs, the night had taken them into a dreamless sleep. Or maybe it would’ve been better if they were dreaming of something pleasant. Blood, the scent of it brought Lance up. Heavy and making the air tangy and rustic a very familiar scent to Lance, familiar and disliked, hated. _

_ Everyone in the room was dead, necks sliced and blood coating the floor of the room like a small sea of red and rust. Horrendous was the only word that came into Lance’s mind as he made his way through the multitude of dead bodies. Young women with their eyes closed in peace and the men’s wide with dead rage. It made Lance angry, made him feel worthless. How was he not able to stop this from happening? He could’ve saved so many souls but he didn’t! And why? Was there even a real reason behind Lance not helping them, behind the actual killing? No! _

_ It was when he looked at a faraway wall did something truly deep in his stomach twisted and turned. The words were red, dripping onto the floor and if Lance was able to eat and thereby throw up, then he would’ve. Instead, his stomach hurt in the most painful of ways and his heart was filled with despair as his hands shook with rage.  _

**“I would keep you forever. If you belonged to me.”**

He helped so many souls pass through that day, a sad smile on Lance’s lips as they cried their sorries. Lance too, was sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hi! Did you guys miss me? I am truly sorry for being gone so long, this chapter is a little confusing but alas so are a lot of things in life. ANywAy straddle in folks. It's about to get rEAL messy up in here. Besitos babes!
> 
> P.S. I would never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it!


	10. Chapter 10

“When do you plan on making a move on Lance? He literally lives in the same house as you, you see him every day, what’s stopping you?” Keith was sprawled on the couch as he clicked through Netflix. Shiro was on the couch opposite of the one where the ravenette was on, laptop on his crossed legs. “You’re just a pussy.”

The words were meant to get Shiro going, for him to snap back at Keith and tell him to shove it up the ass. Instead, Shiro groaned in the frustrating way of his where you can just tell he’s feeling stuck and honestly Keith was about to ask if he was feeling alright when Allura walked into the living room with Matt on tow. She- both of them raised an eyebrow at Shiro who had his head thrown over the couch and body strung. 

Matt was about to walk over and be a little shit when Allura stopped him with one strong tug. Almost sending him back. “What’s the matter Shiro, are you feeling alright?” She sounded concerned but a cheeky smile was playing on her dark berry lips. Allura knew very well what the fuck was up with Shiro, she just wanted to mess with him. “Is there something that Keith and I could aid you with or are you content?” 

Allura didn’t want Shiro to know that Matt was here but why didn’t she want- oh, well look at her being all sneaky Keith thought while he made himself comfortable on the couch. “I mean- have you seen how Lance looks at you whenever you stretch? There is no way that he does not like, he was practically watering at the mouth Shiro. Lance obviously thinks you’re hot.”

All that was said from the lay limp body of Shiro who was now half laying over the couch was another groan, his laptop dangerously to teetering over the edge of his lap. “It doesn’t matter if he thinks I’m hot or not, what matters is whether he actually wants to date me and not just because of my muscles or whatever but because he feels something other than just sexual desire.” Even after all that Shiro sounded absolutely miserable. 

“Shiro, dude. I will lock the both of you in a room if you don’t ask Lance out,” Hunk come out and into the living room from the kitchen. “You heard Lance, if you don’t get your shit together I’m locking the both of you in a closet!” Shiro startled up Hunk called out for his friend and for a second he wished this was just him messing with him but then Lance walked into the living room. Face red and eyes a little watery while his hands were clenched sweater paws. Now did Shiro panic and sputter and dropped his laptop, thankfully Matt caught it- and when did Matt get here?!

Keith was cackling from his spot on the couch, getting up a fast as his laughs allowed him to. “Oh, ho-holy sh-shhhi-shittt-” that was all he said before everyone left the room but not before Hunk pushed Lance more into the living room. From for away both Lance and Shiro were able to hear Keith gasping for air and if Lance wasn’t as flustered and embarrassed he would’ve made Keith choke on his own spit.

“It is just fucking wonderful, ungrateful brats,” Lance muttered, hands clenching even more at his side, he had that he was quiet enough but was surprised when Shiro laughed. It was a pretty sound, full and fresh. Yes, fresh is what it sounded like and it felt so good on Lance's ears. 

It was quiet once again but not all that awkward so having the tension leaving Lance allowed him to move over to where Shiro was sitting on the couch. And they stayed like that like if it were 2 am and Shiro awoke with memories as movies playing on his eyelids. They were comfortable with no real need for words when the energy surrounding them twinged and sparked with joy. 

Now, Shiro was no witch. He can’t conjure energy from the earth and use it to his disposal but one thing he was very good at was reading and feeling energy’s, his mother had said it was common for the offspring of magical creatures to have psychic powers from strong to simple things like reading energy’s. It was a really neat trick he used to do back in college, that’s also how he came to have the friends he has right now. There was something different with Lance it was like his energy gave of on actual feeling on his skin instead of it being on his chest.

“You know, I do actually like you.” Lance’s voice was feather soft as he played with the excess sleeve of his hoodie, “and not because you’re hot- I mean that’s a total bonus!- but because you’re a really good guy…” The young man trailed off as his eyes shifted to look at the place where his friend shoved him into. Shiro went quiet for a few seconds after Lance confessed and that got the blue eyed boy worried, maybe they all misinterpreted? Maybe Shiro didn’t really like him at all!?

Like a gunshot did Shiro’s intake of air ring through the living room, and suddenly was Lance no longer on the couch but instead sitting on Shiro’s lap. A big and happy smile, breathtaking as it painted over Shiro’s face which was colored in awkwardness only moments ago. Handsome would be the only way in which Lance could describe the smile as. “I could kiss you right now!” Shiro’s voice was like nothing Lance had ever heard before so happy and light and just filling his chest with warmth. 

“So is that a yes?” Another laughed filtered out of Shiro’s mouth as he nodded, eyes shining with joy and lips stretched in that handsome smile of his and from this close Lance could see just how deep the small dimples slightly under the corners of Shiro’s smile were. “I really hope it’s a yes,” now Lance was releasing a nervous laugh of his own.

Another laugh left Shiro and by now Lance was wondering how they kept doing that without making at least a little fun of each other, “yes, it’s a yes. I like you back and because of that-” Shiro pulled Lance closer to him, pressing the slim body of the younger boy to his own. “I want to take you on a date, would that be okay with you?” Now that Lance was a slightly more aware of his surroundings, he noticed that his waist was warm with Shiro’s arms wrapped around it, squirmed a little when Shiro moved one of the arms away from his waist to rest his flesh hand against his cheek. “You’re so pretty, did’ya know that?, so pretty and beautiful and breathtaking- look your blushing! How cute.” 

If only Lance had known how much of a flirt Shiro was he’d be more prepared but alas he didn’t and honestly if he kept speaking in that smooth sweet tone of his Lance would never be able to handle compliments from the man. Having blushed more that he’s ever done in his very long life in the short span of 15 minutes Lance grumbled and huffed while he hid himself in the crooked of Shiro’s neck. It didn’t help at all when the bigger man decided that laughing at Lance was the best thing to do in the situation, the thicker throat of the two tones man vibrated and strumed against Lance’s warm cheek.

“If you keep being so cute I’m not going to hold back and I’m going to want you blushing all pretty and red every single second of the day,” Shiro’s tone was sly and cheeky and even Lance couldn’t see him he had a feeling that the other man had a wide grin on his face. Lance huffed against the strong neck he was hiding in, “you’ve been so talkative up until now, what’s gotten into you, hmm?” There wasn’t any real concern behind the voice of the man in which Lance was sitting on because he exactly what was wrong. 

“Oh please, it’s not like you don’t know!” There was a slight shrill tone to Lance’s answer, one used for effect. “Who would’ve thought you were such a flirt, I can’t believe we’ve lived in the same house for a while now and I’m barely finding out plus, what happened to Mr. “I don’t think he likes me that way”? You sure are a man of mystery Takashi Shirogane.” Lance’s words were light as he spoke, his heart fluttering in his chest as he saw how happy the other man looked. Everything felt nice and warm as the arms around his waist were back and holding him a little bit tighter than before.

They were way closer to each other than before and if they were under different circumstances than they wouldn’t be as still as they currently were, oh the beauty of love. Everything was soft as they breathed together, Lance puffing small huffs of air into Shiro’s neck and the bigger enjoyed the smell of the other; warm and citrus, like home and something flowers that sent spikes of pleasure up his spine. Time had flown by and before they noticed the sun was setting on their warm loving skins.

“Ya’know for as much as I’m glad you two finally talked to each other,” Pidge walked into the room, a loose green shirt on their thin frame alongside a pair of black pajama pants. “I would really fucking love it if you weren’t all sappy and shit in public.” A look of disgust took home to her face, though the fondness in her eyes was much harder to hide. 

Keith grumbled as he walked into the living room passing by Pidge as he made his way to the other couch. “I wanna puke,” was all he said before he plopped himself on the couch belly down. “I’m surprised you two haven't fucked yet with how Lance is literally on your dick, Shiro.” 

Lance sputtered at how crude Keith was, god did the guy not have a filter or was he just that uncaring. Pidge however seemed to enjoy what had come out of Keith mouth because they were laughing. Shiro clicked his tongue as if that was going to sooth the two demons of the house but because Shiro was a god among men, it worked, stopping the snickering from the other two. “Where’s Allura and Hunk?” Shiro slid his hands so that the palms of them were pressing against Lance’s slim waist, sliding them to the small of Lance's back for a small break before he started to sooth them up and down his back. 

Pidge huffed, “Hunk’s making dinner, Allura was helping but I think she had to run out for an emergency call from her dad.” There was a small smile on their lips when they noticed how Lance had relaxed. 

Some else however decided that being nice about it was trash, so Keith snorted, “god that was so fucking smooth. What the heck Shiro?” Said man had a grin on his face while the hands being used to soothe the other man slid to the sides and he squeezed. Earning him a soft and sleepy wine from Lance. Keith chuckled when he saw how Shiro’s face softened at the sound before he pressed his mouth to Lance’s head, mouthing a sorry as he went back to the soothing movements of his hands on Lance. “How have you guys not gotten together before this? Don’t you guys usually spend time together when you can’t sleep?” The question was rhetorical.

“I’ll have you know all know that we will be getting a guest tomorrow!” Allura didn’t sound happy when she announced it to the whole as she made her way back into the house through the front door. “Honestly, I would do anything to stop that mongrel from coming to our home but some things must happen- oh how lovely!” The woman was stopped from her rant by the sight of Lance on Shiro. “Is he asleep?” That was a very good question because everyone in the room turned to look at Shiro and Lance. 

True to the question Lance was slumped against Shiro, body limp as his breathing was leveled. “Should I take him to his room?” Standing up the bigger man hooked Lance up so that he couldn’t slip out of his grasp. Keith and Pidge would never admit how they were a little jealous at how easy Shiro made carrying an adult look. As he turned to start walking down to the basements Blue made her way up from the stairs.

She looked at Shiro and then at Lance who was peacefully asleep in the other man’s arms and if it were a different case Shiro would’ve been scared shitless but Blue has made it a point to never harm any of Lance’s friends. It was quiet for a few seconds before she moved towards Shiro, steps big and regal as she held herself with pride and elegance. Once she made her way to them the lioness started to push Shiro away. “Wh-what?” The man had no other say in it as he was shoved away from the basement stairs and out of the living room. “You-you want me to bring him to my room?” Blue huffed and stomped her front paw, a soft thump was heard from the ground, “Are you sure- al-alright! I’ll take Lance to my room!”

Blue didn’t leave her place at the bottom of the stairs until she was sure that Shiro had gone into his room. That was- odd? 

“Does that mean I can eat as much as I want?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes! An update so soon? I know, what the fuck? Right? Anyways I discovered a hell inducing trick over on Tumblr that I personly that was trash but here we are. There's some actual Shance action in this and I feel so fucking proud of myself and I know their development may seem a little too sudden, but everything that has happened, happened backstage so I'll be writing some of that too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> P.S- I have a Tumblr! Go check me out so we can chat! http://minipycho.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, we die like men

Lance has always had long nails. Long nails, cheeky smiles, sly grins and that sharp look in his eyes that reminded one of the look in a cat's eye when it was ready to pounce. He’s always been feline like, elegant movements while he wandered and his head held high with a certain amount of pride that never really belonged to a servant. It was alluring and maybe that’s why Lotor was so eager to sleep with his mother’s servant. But like many things that shouldn’t be done it was a mistake, he should’ve kept his hands to himself and listened to Lance while he told him to stop as he pushed him against the wall and ravaged him.

It was that look in Lance’s eye, the one that taunted him, laughed in his face. Telling him, mocking Lotor, “ _you’ll never be like your mother, like your father_.” And in hindsight, it’s a good thing. His mother was mauled by the very thing she’d tried to bring back to life- and his father?— he’s alive yes, but for how long? Lance and him had done a lot of things, once he even thought that he was in love with the lovely servant, but now is no time for that— not when it’s ten in the morning and he’s standing outside the house he’d never thought he’d be back to. Sometimes he wishes he’d just die, death always looked so peaceful to Lotor, you close your eyes and you stop breathing.

It’s ten in the morning and yes, he’s early but that doesn’t really matter when there are more important things at hand, so he sucks it up, flips his hair and moves forward. The door is as big and grand and fucking dreadful as he remembers it. One last deep breath as he pulls back the door knocker a few times and waits, it only takes a while before the door opens.

“-m telling you it’s pointless trying to milk a cow when- um? Hello? Who are-“ the guy who opens the door is wearing a plain black T and white sweats, a scowl on his face as he stares up at Lotor before he’s pushed away. Lotor swears he sees the guys mullet sway in the air.

Now in his place stood an angry looking Lance, his hair messy and a fluffy black blanket wrapped around him. His eyes sharp as he too, glares up at Lotor.

“I sensed your wretched soul the moment you came into the neighborhood.” There’s a fire in his blue eyes, and Lotor has half the mind to grin, sly and charming but Lance has none of it. “What is the spawn of Satan doing here?”

Lotor feels a little bit offended, if not amused. “You are aware that this used to be my home, are you not Lance, dear?” He knows his voice is honey smooth, if only to spite the witch. 

It seems to work because Lance’s eyebrow twitches, “I don’t give a damn if it used to be your house or not, I told you I didn’t want you back here— ever again, yet here you are!” Lance’s tone raises as his eyes start to glow. 

“I didn’t come to see you, I came to see Allura. We had a dinner planned but something came up,” he knows that he’s glaring down at the brunette but he simply doesn’t give a shit anymore. “Now, that something does indeed involve you. So can you be a doll and step aside?” Lotor was going to be nice, proper and stuff but Lance isn’t a cat who likes to play with his food when he’s really hungry. 

Walking into the foyer Lotor finally saw that they had an audience, he never quite liked nosy people. Lance was still looking him up and down as he closed the door and walked over to a man near the kitchen, they exchanged a few words before Lance gave him the blanket. A pink flush covering the other man’s face, tattoos on one arm, metal prosthetic made up the other one, a scar across his face and white hair.  _ How odd _ . 

“Lotor! What happened to eating dinner as we planned?” Allura was standing at the foot of the stairs, her white-pink hair up, the jeans and shirt making her look relaxed. “Why are you here so early for, and with no warning call either?” She sounded scandalized. 

Sighing, Lotor brought a hand up to rub at his neck, “yes, we’ll you see. Something came up and it was very urgent for me to come, after all the sooner I spoke to Lance about it the less problems there would be.” He looked over to Lance who was looking him down while he pet the blue lion beside him.  _ Ah, so that’s her. _

Lance raised a thin eyebrow, “and what is this important matter that we must talk about?” The more time he spent talking to Lotor the more proper his speak got. A shadow covered Lotors face. 

“It’s something that you’ve put the blame on me for a very long time, something I didn’t commit.” His voice was serious, Lotor could feel the cold seep into the foyer, his breathes becoming vapor in the air. “I was not at fault then and I will that be at fault now.” 

The witch must’ve felt the hidden desperation in Lotor’s voice, must’ve seen the way his hands clenched at his side. “It wasn’t me Lance, I didn’t kill all those people—“ he tensed, the lion tensed and everyone else present gasped. “But I do know who did it.”  
  


A soft look made itself present in Lance’s eyes, the same look he’d give the house cat when he’d eat something he wasn’t supposed to eat. “I’m sorry, what? No— like I’m really sorry but the fuck is going on?” The person with glasses and messy strawberry blonde hair was looking at him like he was an alien. 

Lance turned to look at them and Lotor was almost taken aback at the fond look in the young man’s blue eyes. “He’s—“ those same blue eyes turned to look at Lotor, confusion in them. 

“I’m an old friend of Lance, very, very old friend of his.” Lotor sounded bitter, the word  _ old _ tasted bitter in his mouth because he was. “And as much as I would love to have dinner with you my dear Allura, I also have a lot to discuss with Lance so if you will—“ he was once again cut off when the blue lion walked over to him, predatory eyes narrowing in him. 

He still smelled like Hagar, there was so much you can wash out of your blood. “Blue, it's alright. Lotor and I have some talking to do. Anything feels wrong and I’ll freeze his balls off.” Lotor scoffed as he looked at the blue lion, the black streaks under her eyes backing the yellow and blue pop out even more. Looking poisonous under the bright lighting of the chandelier above. 

The man with the prosthetic stuttered, looking at Lance with disbelief and maybe a little bit of betrayal.  _ How interesting _ . Lotor looked as Lance walked over to him and smiled, the same sweet smile he’d give their gardener whenever Hagar called for him.  _ Oh, oh wow _ , Lotor finally understood. 

Without a breathe to waste Lance marched over to where Lotor was still standing a little ways in front of the door and pulled him, “basement— now.” And who was Lotor to say no when the hand in his wrist was so cold? 

* * *

“So, that boy up there, the one with the arm. You like him, don’t you?” Lotor wouldn’t admit it out loud but he quite liked the way Lance jumped as he walked down in a head of him. “He seems like a good man, if not a little hurt. His soul screams of agony— but you know this already.” 

Lance’s steps quicken as he makes his way down the stairs, it’s dark down here, Lotor notes. Even with the electricity installed, it will always be dark down in the servants basement. 

More shuffling on the cold ground and Lance reaches for a door and opens it, leaving it open for Lotor to walk in. “I want to heal him because he is a good man but often times good men are made to suffer for no reason.” The witch speaks into the air like he’s talking to that and not Lotor. 

“Good men are made to hurt because they take the downfall of the bad men,” Lotor is reactive with his own words, he’s no good man or a bad man. “They’re too good Lance, we’ve been bad men,” Lotor falters when he sees the crystals on the floor my Lance’s bed, “not by choice or pleasure.” 

Lance makes himself busy with remaking through the nearest book shelf, Lotor can’t see his face but he knows that there’s a look of hatred in those pretty blue eyes. “Lotor, what I’ve done in the past— what we’ve done in the past should stay there. I— I want to heal, to become something better than I was.” 

It’s beautiful, Lance’s soul. Now that he’s still and his breathing isn’t as ragged Lotor Can see it. It shines a pretty blue, light in the center and it gets darker the more spreads out. He sees shards of ice and crystals and even though it looks cold with its many shades of blue Lotor has a feeling it’s warm, like a hug. 

“How are your sisters doing? Anything new with them,” there’s a strain in Lance’s voice that Lotor doesn’t want to point out so he humors the brunette instead. 

“They’re doing fine, still haven’t found a partner but with them I doubt they ever will.” He’s right, his sister have never been the ones to dream about settling down. Head strong where it counts and where is doesn’t. 

Lance walked over to another bookshelf, the one furthest away from door and his own bed. “Yes, well I guess that doesn’t really matter now and days does it?” He’s smiling but Lotor Can tell where the real glee starts and where it ends. 

Sitting down on the bed Lotor sighs, “enough if this chit chat Lance, let’s get straight to the point. His name is Ranveig and as so it turns out— he’s serving my mother.” Lance droops the book in his hands, the slam rings throughout the room, sharp and shocked. 

“Tha—that’s funny because— because I very distinctly remember hearing your mother get ripped to shreds.” Lance's voice sounds so small, it fragile. Something stirs itself in Lotor’s chest, it’s wicked and he wants to spit the foul liquid onto the ground and watch it melt the floor but instead he swallows it. 

Lotor feels bad, he really does because his mother was the worst of the worst and if anyone deserved to suffer it was her. “She’s not really alive but she will be if the massacres continue.” He tries giving the man hope, much to his delight it works because Lance turns while yes his eyes are glassy he isn’t crying. 

Taking a deep breath Lance bent down to pick up the fallen book, Rituals and Circles, it’s a pegan. “The last mass murder happened in the 80’s but the ones before that one were huge. All he needs is a few more. To bring her back.” Lance looks tired now, “do you know when he’ll come back?” His words are heavy as they travel to Lotor.

Shaking his head the white haired man stands, “no, I don’t but it shouldn’t be soon so let’s go back upstairs. I’m sure they’re worried— especially mister hero man.” He raised his eyebrow and feels smug when Lance blushes pink. Young love, how naïve. 

Lance stops his bare foot and the table he sets the book on shakes even if a little. “Shut up Lotor and don’t call him that he had a name.” 

He knows he’s being annoying but Lotor just wants to get in Lance’s nerves. “And what would the gentleman’s name be?” 

“It’s Shiro, not like you couldn’t have figured it out.” Lance looks indignant as he pointed his nose up. 

Lotor snorts in a less than attractive manner. “I’ve learned to rely less on my magic over the years, appearing normal is very important around this era.” He grins as Lance peaks and eyes at him before walking over to the door again.

“You’ve always been annoying, why did I think you were going to change?” Lotor gives him a shit eating grin at Lance as he walks by him and through the door Lance was holding open. “There are so many things I regret doing with you.” 

It’s not like Lotor doesn’t, there are less them commendable things they’ve done together but he’s sure there are fond memories around in there. He’s walking up the basement stairs first, Lotor can see the same white sweats he saw the man who answered the door wear. A wicked grin spreads over his handsome face. 

“So you are saying that the passionate nights we spent together, coupled on your bed were for nothing.” He’s come closer to the man and he’s certain that everyone heard that. From the corner of his eye he can see Shiro stiffen as he made his to the surface. 

It quite behind him before he hears the sound of pounding footsteps. 

“Why you fucking imbecile! You utter whore! How dare you bring that up now you bitch!” Lotor doesn’t have anytime to react before he’s being pushed to the ground by a Lance who has jumped on his back and had his sharp nails pressed to his face. 

He wouldn’t  _ dare _ ! “You ruin my face and I’ll rip your nails off you slut!” He’s mad and unable to stand up because Lance is a little shit. 

Lance laughs, sharp and mocking, “I would love to see you try dear but that just can’t happen,” he’s pressing his nails into Lotor’s cheeks and he thinks about thrashing but that would make things worse. “I’d rip your throat out before you get the chance too.” 

And there it is, the curse. His soul is being guarded by a lion. It’s blue and she bares her teeth at anything and anyone who tries to hurt Lance. 

There are gasps and scurrying from around them, Lotor’s forced to look up and ahead of him as Lance is pulling his head back. He sees Shiro move over to Lance, eyes careful and hands ready.   
  


“Lance! Cut it out buddy!” Before Shiro could reach Lance however, someone already pulled him off of Lotor. Getting up he sees the witch hanging off the arms of a big man, looking like a wet cat as the man give Lotor a warm and weary smile. “I apologize for Lance, I’d never seen him act like that before.” He really does sound sorry as he looks down at the brunette in his arms like he’s scolding a child. 

Lotor huffs as he dusts himself off, fixes his hair and wipes the droplets of blood off his cheek. “He must really like you then,” he’s right. Lance has only ever been man at Lotor. “Anyways,” he looks Lance in the eyes, “our conversation from earlier isn’t over.” 

It obvious Lance isn’t happy but he huffs and nods his head, patting his friend's arm to let him go, “it is quite alright Hunk, I’m calm now.” 

Reluctantly does the Hunk man let him go. Shiro walks over to Lance and there’s a glint of concern in his eyes, it’s soft and sweet. And maybe Lotor wants this to work out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful babes!!!! I’m back and I know— I took way to long bUT I’m back! So, this chapter once again had no Shance so the next one will, I’ll go more into how they developed their relationship because everything has happened behind the curtains. Anyways my lovely suns, I do have a reason as to why it took so long. My computer broke and I can’t use it so I’ve been doing all of this on my phone which is waY HARDER but here I am because I can’t leave y’all hanging for so long. 
> 
> Anyways— this is way too long! Bye babes! Besitos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an editor!!! Yay to my friend Evelynn! So this chapter should make a lot more sense spelling and grammar wise, if not we're both blind idiots.

Everyone has been sitting in the living room, TV playing in the background. Some show about the state of the world and how we should start working our way out of extinction was on. Not much can be said about the people on the couches, however, with the way Allura looked like she’s about to rip her hair out and the way Pidge keeping her hand on her forearm; Shiro, Keith, and Hunk have taken to sitting albeit a little awkwardly next to each other. Though Hunk looks like he’s actually paying attention to the TV, the way you do when you’re desperately trying to escape a situation and your mind just locks on something else. 

Lance had said he was going to get something and promptly walked out of the living room with Blue behind him. Both creatures looking elegant in their strides and it was then Lotor noticed how much time he had spent with the lioness. There was nothing other than their physical form telling them apart, two very similar souls. 

Lotor was sitting on the love seat, leg crossed over the other, back straight while he scrolled through his phone. Face passive while seeing the overly forced happiness of the people’s photos who showed up on his feed, occasional, unwanted shout outs here and there. 

It wasn’t until later that they started getting restless (minus Hunk and Lotor). Keith was shaking his leg and Shiro was seconds away from breaking it so he would stop. Allura had shifty eyes and Pidge was biting her nails. Lotor looked like a king in his seat and Hunk was very invested now that the show changed to one about animals. Lance has now been gone for a long time and they were growing very impatient. 

“When is he-“ 

“I’m back!” Lance walked into the living room, his jeans cuffed and the shirt he had on was thin. Shifting as he walked barefoot towards them with blue on his heels, “I had to look through a few things.” He was addressing Lotor.

Maybe the man was feeling a little smug about it, with the way Keith was glaring at the back of his head, Lotor would’ve guessed he was talking to the queen of England. “Is that so?” His voice was smooth and deep”

Lance nodded, “yup, some details might be a little blurry but— it’s been decades so,” he tilted his head and looked off to the side before looking back at Lotor, “yeah.” 

There had been a folder in his hands that Lance passed over to Lotor, opening it up he was met with messy writing. It was all in a font he hadn’t seen in ages; it all hit Lotor at once, how old he and Lance were, how long Lance spent in this house. The writing wasn’t really messy it was just— old, the writing you see in the letters between old-time lovers. Words in permanent italics and Lotor would be lying if he said he wasn’t having trouble reading it. 

“Your writing is shit,” he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it’s been said. “Would it kill you to update it?” There was no point in staying quiet, really.

Not an ounce of shame or anger crossed Lance’s face. Face critical, like he was judging the way you painted the walls after saying you were going to start fresh a week later when you see your ex-husband with a new girlfriend. And now Lotor was the offended one. 

Everyone else has already seen Lance’s writing and have tried to decipher it, it’s especially hard when you run into one of his notes stuck on something in the fridge at 3 in the morning. So, even if they wouldn’t say it the way Lotor did, they fully agree. Lance needs to update his writing. 

With an eyebrow raised the blue-eyed teen crossed his arms as he kept looking at Lotor, “there are a lot of things I have changed over the years to fit in. Many of which have caused me shame on the inside because of old principles, most of which I’ve learned you shouldn’t be ashamed of. But if there is anything I will not change— it is my calligraphy skills.” He was looking Lotor hard in the eyes but it felt as if it was meant for everyone in the room. “So if you find yourself struggling with reading it, quite frankly it isn’t my fault your brain isn’t big enough to handle such things. Can’t read a certain style— that’s simple. Don’t waste your time and my efforts.” 

Somewhere in all that they’re sure they should've been feeling hurt but instead the only thing that’s rushing through their veins is embarrassment. The words Lance spoke sounded like how he wrote, eloquent and old timely. 

Snatching the folder from Lotor’s hands Lance flashed his eyes towards the rest of them in the room. They may have sat a little straighter but that’s for them to feel afraid about. Blue had strutted over to curl herself around Lance’s feet, as cute as it was, it held also held raw power, that lioness acting like a kitty for a person. 

The brunette let the silence stretch over the room as he looked over the paper before opening his mouth to speak. “There have been mass murders here in the house and around, the bodies were moved here afterward.” Everyone was looking at Lance, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Most of the people murdered here were females at a very young age. Full of vitality and youthful beauty.” Lance has started to walk backward until he sat down on Blue who had moved to lay on her stomach. “That’s very important because she’s a life-draining witch, where this person is inserting all this power and life is unknown to me but not for long— Lotor?” 

The man still had his legs crossed but now he was leaning back on the chair. Almost like he was looking down on Lance who was on the floor. “Well, I can’t really say. This magic isn’t like anything I’ve seen before, hardy leaves a trace and almost has no presence. It's odd.” The man's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at Lance.

Keith spoke up, “are you talking about the massacres that happened here?” Neither Lance or Lotor answered but Keith kept talking anyway. “Most of the victims were young females between the ages of 18 and 25, those who weren’t murdered went insane,” Lance raised an eyebrow while staring at Lotor who glared back, “the few men that were actually killed had a lot in common, tall, attractive and usually fit into a stereotype.” Hunk had turned away from the TV to instead look at Keith.

“Keith, how come you know so much?” Lance was still looking at Lotor meanwhile Keith seemed to dawn a face full of bashfulness. 

The mullet sporting man shrugged his shoulders, his hands pinching the fabric of his sweats that laid on his thighs, “I’ve always been interested in unknown murder cases and— this one had always been my favorite, I just think they’re cool— no! I mean interesting! Yeah— interesting…” Keith was flushed and pinching his thigh even harder. 

Lance and Keith paid him no mind, still looking each other in the eye and even if Shiro felt a little mad, he didn’t show it. “Well, it seems we’ll have to go over it later, during dinner.” Lance stood up from Blue and made his way over to Shiro. “Why don’t you find your room and try to rest? Hmm?” 

There was no way Lotor could say no, it wasn't a two answer question, there was only one and that was yes. “Of course,” Lotor stood up, “excuse me.” With that, he made his way out of the living room and up the stairs. 

Only when he was up the staircase did Lance grab a hold of Shiro's hand, his prosthetic and heaved him up to his feet. Without a single word, he let himself be led out of the living room and to the back of the house, towards the greenhouse. The brunette’s steps were quick and his grip on Shiro’s rust looked tight. The taller man felt like something was off, had he noticed his anger? Was he mad too? 

Opening the room to the greenhouse the sweet smell of flowers and earth flooded Shiro’s nostrils. He shut the door behind him out of habit but now that Lance has stopped walking and was just standing there Shiro wished he would’ve left it open. 

“Look, Lance, I’m so—“

Before Shiro could finish talking there were a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and a face buried in his chest. Lance was hugging him and there was nothing Shiro could do but hug back. It was out of reflex but when he noticed that he had hugged back Shiro almost let go before he felt Lance tighten his grip. Nuzzling his head deeper into his chest. 

“‘m sorry, ‘m sorry,” his words were muffled and sheepish, almost like a little kid apologizing. “I was goin’ to tell you e’rything one day but— but—“ he sounded desperate, the sweet kind. 

Lifting a hand from where Shiro had them around Lance’s waist he set it atop his head. Running his fingers through the soft, chocolate curls, the metal of his hand could be temperature regulated. The tips of his fingers were cold as they ran over Lance’s scalp. “It’s okay, you never had to.” 

“But! But… I want you to know— need you to know.” Lance pulled his face away from Shiro’s chest, his cheeks were heated it dusted bronze across his face, “everything happened so suddenly, I don’t know why but it was so quick. I want to get to know you, I know your fears and your demons but I don’t know the everyday you.” He paused.

The plants around them seemed to turn their attention towards them, flowers facing them and vines moving trying to get closer. “I wanted to go on dates and walks and— and,” tears started to build in Lance’s eyes, making the blue of them pop out even more. “‘m sorry!” 

Shiro felt panic rise in his chest, the plants around them seemed to rustle in surprise. Both of his hands moved to wipe at Lance’s tears, being careful with his metal hand so close to the young man’s face. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to say sorry, come on now, no need to cry.” Lance’s lips trembled, as the tears slowed down the slightest bit. 

“You don’t need to say sorry, you didn’t do anything bad— and I know that what’s happening right now is a big deal.” Shiro rubbed Lance’s soft cheeks, “we can still go on dates,” the plants trembled with joy, “we can still get to know each other more, it’ll— it’ll just take a little more time.” 

A smile made its way onto Shiro’s face, handsome and so, so warm and if Lance felt the drops of water from his melting heart land onto his face. He didn’t show a sign of it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“They’re fucking.” Lotor came down when he was sure Lance had left. 

Keith was looking at the TV, next to Hunk whom he shared the same look of interest. “Hmm, I don’t know…” 

Pidge snorted, their legs crossed as they leaned on Allura, “they’re not going to fuck. Not yet at least, Shiro’s too much of a gentleman for that.” 

Lotor raised an eyebrow as he made his way to his previous seat, “oh really now? That’s good, that’s good.” No one said anything for some time, “I give them a month— no, two months.” 

“A week.” 

“Wow, no. I have faith. Two months and a half.” 

“One month, I know Shiro.” 

“Guys, come on now, it’s not nice. But to know Shiro, one month.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND I BRING WITH ME PLOT, SHance and more of Lotor being a classy snake. I missed u guys and i really do hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, we die like men

"Tell me why it matters how I look?" Lance huffed as both Allura and Lotor looked through his wardrobe, clicking their tongue and shaking their head at each other. "Really, I don't think it's all that important." Walking over to his bed, Lance flopped onto it, face down. 

Allura turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, even though she knew Lance couldn't see her. "Simple, it's a fancy place and the people there are entitled snot-nosed adults with sicks up their asses that like to play dress up." Lotor turned away from Lance's clothes to look at Allura, impressed, "and if we don't play along then they'll think we're garbage people." 

Lance lifted his head to look at Allura, sight blurry from having his face pressed into the sheets. "Wow, so that hasn't changed, now has it?" He looked over at Lotor who nodded. "But why am I going along?" 

"Simple," Allura walked over to the other side of Lance's bed, the one available to her and sat down, "because I know for a fact that you must have impeccable manners! 16th century rich England manners!" 

A snort from the man on his belly, "yeah, colonization will do that to you." He lifted his upper body so that he was planking, feet set on the ground. "but I wanted to spend time with Shiro!" Lance plopped down on his bed as he whined, Allura huffed as she moved back next to Lotor. 

Blue, noticing her cubs distress jumped on the bed, careful to not jostle the boy too much. So needed the mattress under her paws, making herself comfortable as he set her head on top of Lance's back, purring. The witch smiled into the mattress, his Blue loved and cared so much for him. 

"You'll get to spend some time with him _after_ you get this done," Lotor turned to look at Lance, lifting a white shirt up. Allura turned with a pair of black slacks in her arms. "Well, you can never go wrong with a penguin suit." The tall man huffed as he handed the white shirt to Allura. 

Said woman walked over to the bed and set the clothes down. "yes, but we can add our own twist to it." She walked over to Lance, a hand on her head, "come Lance, you need to change." Blue lifted her head so that her cub could sit up, he did. 

Lotor walked over to where the clothing was set out and put down a pair of nice, new, and shiny black dress shoes. "Do you have any makeup?" He was talking to the witch, who shook his head, "dear, would you mind?" Allura shook her head, ignoring the name. 

Quickly Lotor left the room, probably off to Allura's room to get the makeup meanwhile the woman was busy with Lance's hair. It had grown a considerable amount since he was brought back to life, curry all over but it wasn't much a problem. All Allura had to do was make it nice and smooth, as she did Blue got the clothes from one side of the bed to the other. 

"Hurry now Lance, your the only one not dressed!" Allura brought Lance to his feet, not wasting a single minute as she slid Lance's sweats down, clicking her tongue at Lance's incident squeak. "No time for that, hurry!" 

"Okay! Okay! No need for you to dress me, I can do it myself," stepping out of his pants and taking his shirt off he turned to change.

The slacks were smooth and cold over his skin, stopping at his ankles as they were folded, the shirt was something he would've worn if it was still 1700 in America. Simple, there were button's but it was designed so you couldn't see them, the cuffs at his wrists made the fabric bunch up at his arms a bit, collar coming all the way up to just under his jaw, leaving enough space for it to be comfortable. 

Shoes were a bit of a struggle to put on since they were new so Allura had to help him. Muttering about how lame Lance was for not being able to put his shoes on, just then Lotor walked in. The heels of his dress shoes clicking on the ground. His suit was black, black pants, black blazer, black turtle neck, black shoes. And he looked good. 

"Here," he handed a bag the bag off to Allura, Lance didn't have a chance before his face was being messed on. "I do hope you won't go overboard." Lotor's face was critical as he watched Allura work. 

It didn't take long for Allura to finish, saying things about how easy Lance's face was to work with. Just like that, they were ready to leave, Allura's black sleek jumpsuit looking regal as she walked, heels clicking on the ground. 

"Guys, I really don't think leaving Bue is such a good idea," they had made it to the foyer before stopping, behind them trailed them a small grey cat, blue eyes staring up at them. 

Lotor snorted, "your pets smart." 

"She's not a pet," Lance shot a glare at Lotor, bending down to pick the soft but not overly fluffy gray cat, "blue is my guardian." 

"A guardian, in that form?" Lotor crossed his arms, eyebrow raised as he pointed his gaze at the cat who hissed at him, "a guardian she is." Turning around Lotor walked out of the door. 

Allura looked at both Lance and Blue, "you can't very well be a stuck up rich person without your spoiled pet," she smiled apologetically down at Blue, "sorry." 

Turning around the women walked out, Blue purring in Lance's arms like there was nothing to worry about. "Blue, do you think everything will work out?" The grey in his arms purred and nuzzled deeper into Lance's chest, "yeah I guess it is worth a try." 

"I know it'll work out." Shiro was behind Lance, his voice startling Lance he squeezed poor Blue a little too tight, "you'll do great, I know you will." Shiro walked up to Lance, settling his metal hand lightly and the blue-eyed man's waist. 

Lance sighed once more, "it's just that-- I haven't been out in the world in so long that I'm feeling scared." Shiro's other hand went up to rest on the other side of Lance's waist. "But Shiro, I don't feel scared, I haven't felt scared in so long-- I don't like it." 

"Lance, it's okay to feel scared, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it," Shiro massaged Lance's skin through the high waisted pants, "You'll be okay, I'm going to be waiting for you here." 

A light press of warmth made Lance's body shiver, it felt so reassuring. Having the soft kiss being settled on his head, his face was turning pink, Lance was sure of it but he couldn't find himself caring. It was like magic and maybe it was because the tension that had built up in Lance's body seemed to fade away. Flow out of his body through his fingertips, making him feel lighter.

"Thanks," Lance ran his hands through Blue's fur, a smile on his lips as he felt the one Shiro pressed to the back of his head. 

* * *

"You and your boyfriend are disgusting." Lotor sneered at him from the other side of the seat, Allura in between him and Lance, "it's almost unbearable." Allura scoffed at Lotor.

"At least he has someone waiting for him, can you say the same dear?" The pet name was mocking as it fell from Allura's lips, a wicked grin that looked a little to at home on her face spread out. 

Lotor smiled at her, teeth almost glinting, "I would if someone would agree to be with me." Allura scoffed again. 

"Too bad I don't like to wait around for useless things," she crossed her arms as she cliched her handbag. Lance snickered as Blue purred in his lap, lithe fingers making work of the soft grey fur. 

The car came to a stop after some time, if Lance had to guess at least twenty minutes, give or take. The door on Lance's side opened and suddenly his whole face felt hot and like he was about to be sick, it was so bright and so loud, unlike the TV they had at home. He felt his heart stutter at the awaiting hand. Frozen until he felt Allura's warm hand rest on Lance's back. Every bit of tension left when he sighed. 

Lance took the man's hand as he held Blue with the other, summoning all the grace in his body as he exited the car, smiling at the man as he nodded. Walking a bit as he waited for Allura and Lotor to get out of the car. 

"Now, from here. It's all about faking it," Allura grabbed Lance's bicep and he immediately felt his posture straightened up, "you have money, you think you're important, and most of all. You're the greatest in the world." 

Lotor walked ahead of them, head held high and a look of judgment on his face as he looked at the people around him. "It's quite simple, really." 

"Sure it is." Lance tucked Blue closer to his body and, squaring his shoulders. 

Walking into the venue they were met with people wearing clothes right on the edge of distasteful, if not for how expensive they looked. Fake laughs and forced smiled from women and the air of destructive authority from men in suits, body stiff. 

They walked around, picking up glasses of champaign from the waiters and standing in a corner, watching people walk by and ignoring the hungry gazes from both men and women alike. Occasionally a few men would walk over and greet Allura, critical eyes would fall on Lance but he wouldn't falter, staring back at them, blue eyes as cold as he could get them. 

"Allura!" The voice came from a man in a white button-up, his light blue blazer was opened as he walked towards him, for wearing a set in such a light color, Alfor made it work. "It's nice to see my daughter," he walked to Allura with outstretched arms, the women smiling warmly as she hugged her father. 

Lance started to pet behind Blue's ears, "it's good to see you two Alfor," he sounded annoyed, but a tasing grin spread over Lance's face when Alfor let go of his daughter to look over at him. 

Alfor chuckled, "I must say, Lance, never thought of ever seeing you outside of that house, you look good," the older man hugged him two, gentler than Allura and mindful of Blue, "Lotor." He offered his hand the other man, who took it and shook it strongly.

"Good to see you too, Alfor." Lotor nodded before letting go of his hand, "have you talked to my father?" He started at the older man with conviction. 

Nodding Alfor took a glass from a waiter nearby, "he's just as impassive as ever," he took a sip, "although he seemed rather excited about something, I don't know about what." Alfor took another sip. 

Lotor hummed, "my father's insane, it can't be any good that he's happy." He crossed his arms and looked off into the side. "It must have something to do with my mother and that lackey of hers." 

"That does make the most sense," Lance was still petting Blue, "can we leave?" He looked over to Allura, "if I stay any longer I might freeze someone to death." Just then he made eye contact with a man who smiled at him like he was worth something, Lance smiled back, sharp and stiff. 

Allura looked around the room, stopping when she found a clock on a wall, "I guess we can, it is getting pretty late," she nibbled on her bottom lip, "I'll call the driver over." She smiled at Lance. 

A few more seconds of standing around before someone caught Lance's eyes, he was standing at a table, picking at the food there. Lance excused himself before walked towards him, softly excusing himself as he moved people out of the way. The man noticed him coming his way, face stiff as he met eyes with Lance. Even from far away, Lance could see the man's energy, it swirled and oozed out and around him. It was strong, the color indigo and purple. He could recognize that type of energy anywhere.

"I would have never expected a member of the Blade here," Lance stood next to the taller man, one of his hands on Blue's head, mindful of her ears, "so, what are you doing here?" 

The man looked down at Lance, saw the swirl in his Blue eyes, "we have information that Zarkon's old wife might be making a comeback," he looked over at Lance for a reaction, found none, "we haven't been able to get near her old home-- you wouldn't happen to know why? Would you, young man?" 

Lance hummed as he picked up a cracker with cheese and hand, blowing on it to coat it with a thin layer of ice before eating it, "maybe." It was just to make sure the man knew of his power, but the way the man's energy quickly began to close around him made Lance smirk. 

"I haven't seen such a pure form of magic, much less heard of it existing in a body." The man turned to face him slightly, "may I ask what your name is?" 

"Lance, may I know yours?" Blue shifted in his hold so that she could look up at the man. 

"My name is Kolivan," he bowed his head the slightest bit, "so he lives?" He looked down at Lance with a pointed brow, the blue-eyed boy giggled when he saw the yellow sheen in the almost black eyes. 

Lance didn't say anything as he picked up another cracker, "it seems I do," he tossed it in his mouth, carefree as can be. "What do you know?" His voice was cold, unlike the look smile on his face. 

Kolivan shifted his gaze back to the food, "that they're planning another murder at her home, this one doesn't have to be like the others. At least four young adults will do." He looked back at Lance whose eyes were ice cold. 

"Do you know by when?" Blue had started to rumble, not quite a purr, more aggressive. 

A nod, "by the end of the next month." 

"Thank you, I do hope that next time we meet we want me confined by social norms." 

Walking back to the people he had come with, Lance smiled. 

Once in the car, and a few minutes into the trip back before Lance spoke. "By the end of next month, four young adults are going to be murdered." Both Allura and Lotor turned to look at Lance, maybe horror on their faces, "the type doesn't matter, they just have to die." 

Allura turned to look at Lotor as if asking for an explanation, the man just shook his head softly, oh so softly. "What do you mean Lance? Where? Who?" Lotor's lips felt a little dry. 

Lance turned to look at him, his blue eyes cold and dead and haunting, "back home." Allura's breathes stuttered, "he can't afford you dying, Allura and Lotor, you don't exactly fit the bill." Nothing was said while Lance looked between them. "But the rest of them? Pidge and Hunk, Keith and-- and Shiro? They?--" Blue stirred in Lance's lap before he looked down at her, keeping his head that way. 

It was quiet, even as the car slowed down and Allura said goodbye to Lotor who nodded, Lance still didn't speak a word as he walked into the house. Blue jumped from his hold and landed on the ground as she walked to the basement. Lace walked straight to the staircase, footsteps quick as he made his way up. Scrubbing at his face.

* * *

There was a knocking at Shiro's door, which he found odd. Who would be at his door at 11 in the night? He didn't think much about it before going over to open the door, not expecting to be pushed back by an armful of Lance. 

"Sweetness? Lance? What's wrong?" Shiro didn't think twice about wrapping his arms around Lance, holding him close to him. All the man in his arms did was shake his head, "okay, then let' get you to bed." 

Lance smelled nice, his hair was soft as it rubbed against Shiro's chin. He sat the boy down at the edge of his bed so that he could slide his shoes off, Lance just stared down at the floor, no response. Shiro sighed. 

"Can I take your clothes off Lance? They don't look comfortable," Lance nodded, and before long Lance was dressed in one of Shiro's sleeping shirts and a pair of his shorts, resting on Shiro's chest as they laid in bed. They stayed like that, the light off except for the lamp on the drawer next to the bed. 

"'m still scared," Lance buried his face into Shiro's chest as the other man rubbed his hands up and down his back, "don't like it." 

Shiro shushed him, softly as he placed a kiss atop Lance's head, "that's okay, it's okay if you're still scared. I'm here with you, you'll be okay, I'll keep you safe." 

Something stirred inside Lance, made him angry. At himself and at the world. At himself, because Shiro shouldn't be the one comforting him, his life wasn't at risk and here he was, almost crying at the soft feeling of Shiro's fingers pressing into his muscles. And for a moment Lance let himself get lost at the feeling of calm that rushed over him. 

His heart felt full, oozing with warmth and for a split second, Lance thought it was all fake. The edges of his vision were going fuzzy and he can't remember when he closed his eyes or when he fell asleep. It was just so lovely that Lance couldn't help but let go and sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO im back and i missed you guys and i hope quarantine isnt messing you up too much. here. a chapter for you. with plot and shance. love you babes! besitos


End file.
